Anne with an E: The Continuing Story
by HawkwardDolphin
Summary: Gilbert meets Anne at her boarding house and the two share their long-awaited kiss. Though they finally express their mutual romantic feelings, will Anne and Gilbert be able to maintain their love over the distance between their respective schools, or will the obstacles of being apart from one another be too great to overcome?
1. Not Her Imagination

As she closed the boarding house door and turned to start for the train, Anne saw him there. Breathless and gazing at her. As if in a dream, she set down her trunk and slowly descended the front steps to stand across from him. She felt herself smile but couldn't help but feel that perhaps her wild imagination had conjured him there. That perhaps she should be running to the train to go find him rather than staring at his image in front of her.

But when he reached out his hand to touch her cheek, she felt it was real, and when he leaned in to kiss her, she kissed him back. He pulled away, but they both smiled at one another. For good measure, she pinched herself again, saying something to Gilbert about her imagination, spewing words while her head spun from finally being able to give him a kiss.

"Anne, I have to know, do you truly have feelings for me?" he asked.

Unable to form coherent sentences due to the romantical look in his eyes, she responded with another kiss, without a thought in her head of what was proper.

When a bell clanged to signal the time, Gilbert pulled away. She felt almost light-headed from the touch of his hands on her shoulders.

He said, "Twelve. I have to go."

Anne chuckled to cover her disappointment and confusion. "But you just got here. Where are you going?"

Gilbert lit up. "Toronto. U of T."

His smile made her laugh and grin at him. She found herself still unable to form words. She could still feel the light touch of his lips on her own.

"I still have a long way to go," he told her, "and it's imperative I arrive today."

She understood, but still, the confusion was setting in. If he left now, when would she see him again? "Alright then, so," she shrugged, "goodbye."

After a pause, he reached for her hands and raised them to his lips, kissing them. She felt her stomach flutter, and she couldn't believe she hadn't realized sooner her feelings for him. Even the peek of his hair underneath his hat made her insides churn.

He looked up at her with a playful grin, "Pen pals?"

Anne laughed and said, "I recall I have a very nice fountain pen."

His smile never left his face. They heard a horse and buggy pull up to the boarding house. Gilbert said, "I have to run. I left my bags on the train."

Anne's heart stopped, and she saw him turn. How romantical, Gilbert having dropped everything to find her. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks, and she wished he would take her hand again.

When she turned to follow Gilbert, she was surprised to see Diana in the buggy with her father. Diana told her she was going to Queen's, and the two embraced one another. Anne looked up to see Gilbert shaking Mr. Barry's hand and climbing into the carriage. She gave him a satisfied grin, still full of questions but slightly delirious. He stared at her from the buggy and immediately leaped out, reaching for her to kiss her twice more. She heard a startled gasp from Diana next to them, but she didn't care. She gripped on his jacket, not wanting to let go.

After a breathless grin to each other, they said in unison, "I'll write to you."

She blushed harder, "I have follow up questions."

"So do I," Gilbert replied.

He got into the carriage and rode away, waving at her from the back. She waved back, beaming from ear to ear as Diana held her hand.

* * *

Anne went back to her room that night holding her mother's book Marilla and Matthew had given her, filled up from the excitement of the day and a desire to discuss it all with Diana.

When she entered the room, she was bombarded by her bosom friend.

"How was it with Matthew and Marilla?" Diana asked, giving her a long hug.

Anne opened the book to show Diana the picture of her mother. They sat on the bed and examined it, both teary-eyed and breathless. Anne's fingers traced her mother's elegant profile and red hair.

"I have to tell Gilbert," Anne whispered.

Diana's eyes lit up as if she had been waiting for Anne to bring him up. Anne bit her lip and looked at Diana before bursting out into a joyful laugh.

"Oh, Diana!" she tried to speak, but couldn't find words other than repeating her friend's name and falling backward onto her bed.

"I've never seen you this speechless," Diana said, amused.

"When I saw Winifred today, and she told me about Gilbert's non-proposal two weeks ago, I felt like," she struggled once again to find the words, "like Mr. Darcy after Elizabeth Bennet spoke with Lady Catherine. I felt such a hope in me that our romantical tale would not turn tragic. It was dreadfully exciting to pack in a hurry and rush down the stairs to chase after love, but it was even more thrilling to see him standing there, looking up at me as he caught his breath and I mine and…" She sat up and sighed, "Oh, Diana, please tell me it was real. He was here, and we… he…"

"He was here, Anne. This wasn't your imagination," Diana held her hand. She looked pleased, "He never received your letter."

Anne's eyes widened. "What?"

"The letter you left him, saying you loved him. He never got it," Diana explained. "Just as you never got his."

Anne blushed, with embarrassment this time, "Oh, I received his letter."

"But then why—"

"I tore it up," Anne said, covering her face with her hands. "All this could have been avoided had my temper not gotten in the way. But… it doesn't matter because Gilbert Blythe…" She sighed and fell back on her bed.

Diana fell back with her and held her hand. The two sat in silence for a moment, the only sounds Anne's excited squeals and deep breaths.

Diana finally said, "Gilbert Blythe loves you."

Anne smiled and felt her eyes well up. "I wish he didn't have to leave so soon today."

"He'll be back, Anne, don't worry." Diana got up and went to her trunk to start unpacking. She smiled largely and looked at Anne, still on the bed in shock, "He's been waiting for you all these years. He'll wait for just a couple more."

Anne stared at the ceiling and let out a laugh. She covered her face with her hands and laughed uncontrollably, blushing when she remembered Gilbert's hand rested on her waist and his lips touching hers.

* * *

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I look like my mother… Matthew and Marilla found her portrait in an old book and brought it to me after you had gone. I wish I could show you now, perhaps copy its likeness onto this paper, but my own hand could not properly portray her beauty and elegance._

_Diana told me how you had never received my letter before, so I will convey to you the sentiments I had written on it now._

_I love you._

_I have so much I want to talk to you about, so much I want to ask, but my hand is shaking from the events of the day, from seeing you once again when I thought all hope was lost._

_Best of luck with medical school. I know with absolute certainty you'll succeed further than anyone could imagine, even myself. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Anne_

* * *

Gilbert struggled to concentrate as he was shown around the university. He would have to ask again which building is which and where the library was because his mind was consumed with a certain redhead. The tour guide didn't seem to notice, though.

He hadn't slept all night, unable to get Anne out of his mind. How beautiful she had been in her long dress and red waves. How well she fit in with the larger city, and how perfect it had felt to hold her in his arms as if they were back in that dance class.

It had never felt as perfect with Winifred. No matter how hard Gilbert had tried, the memory of Anne whacking him with her slate was locked in his memory. How fiery and bright her eyes were, how her braids swung in the air in her fury. Her power was impossible to ignore. Diana had been right on the train. He never truly realized it before, but he was stuck on her from that moment, wasn't he?

When his tour was done, he made his way back to his room in one of the residential houses and sat on his bed, looking out his window. Right outside was a large tree with flowers blossoming. Anne would love it. Gilbert knew if she ever saw it, it would be all she spoke about for at least half an hour, maybe longer. He longed to hear what she would say about it.

Classes would start the next day, and he would have to focus. He needed to get through school so he could get back to her and they could start their life together. Though she didn't need it, he wanted to be someone who could take care of her and provide for her.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and started drafting a letter.

_Bash,_

_How is the farm? I'm glad Elijah is there to help, as troublesome as our past may have been. Give Delphine a hug from me, and a kiss from Anne._

_There's so much to tell you about. I met Diana Barry on the train, and she told me that Anne had left me a letter. Bash, she loves me, too. I found her today at her boarding house in Charlottetown, and she told me  
_

There was a knock at the door. Gilbert slid the letter under one of his books.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, and a tall boy stepped inside.

"Are you Gilbert Blythe? Avonlea?" he asked.

Gilbert stood up from his chair and straightened his shirt. "That's me."

"I'm Tommy Ricketts. Next door neighbor," he gestured to the door behind him. "Just wanted to say hello."

Gilbert approached him to shake his hand, "Good to meet you, Tommy."

Tommy seemed anxious and leaned in the door, "Are you ready for classes to begin?"

"Hopefully," Gilbert replied. "You?"

"Hopefully," Tommy replied playfully. He patted his legs and laughed awkwardly, "Well, I only stopped by to introduce myself in case you ever wanted a study partner or a dinner companion…"

Gilbert laughed, "I'll take you up on that."

"Well, goodnight," Tommy waved and closed the door behind him.

Gilbert looked at his watch. It was almost lights out. His letter would have to wait. He slid off his clothes and crawled into bed, too excited about school and Anne to get any reasonable rest that night. He fell asleep remembering her at the top of the steps of her boarding house walking down to meet him like an angel, and his fingers tingled when he recalled the softness of her cheek.


	2. New Faces

After classes, Anne scurried off to the post office, leaving Diana unaccompanied on her walk back to the boarding house. She held her books across her chest with one arm and admired the trees as she made her way through the Queen's campus.

"Tres belle," she heard a voice say.

She spun confused, "Jerry?"

Instead, she found a boy sitting on a bench with a book spread open in his lap. He looked up at her, "Oh, sorry, it's my French."

"Oh," Diana said, embarrassed, "désolé."

"You know French?" the boy asked.

"Oui," she said playfully. After the boy's face broke into a wide smile, Diana started to walk away. She wasn't here to flirt with cute boys. She was there because her parents finally understood her desire for education. She had to remind herself of that.

He closed the book forcefully and stood up. "Look, I know this is forward, but… would you mind… tutoring me maybe?"

"Classes have only just begun. Are you this lost already?" Diana asked.

"This French isn't for a class. It's…" the boy trailed off.

"For… personal enjoyment?" Diana guessed.

"Something like that," the boy replied.

"I'm Diana Barry," she said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Albert Miller," he answered, shaking her hand. "So will you?"

Diana stared at his hand in hers and back up at his face. Perhaps her own education could merge with cute boys. There was no reason to turn him down.

"Meet here again tomorrow?" she said.

He flipped open his book and read for a minute. He looked up proudly and said, "Oui. Demain."

His hair was dark and straight, and when he spoke French, she couldn't help but think about Jerry. She nodded to Albert and started walking faster back to the boarding house. She didn't want to remember how she'd thrown the precious poodle and book at his feet. She shouldn't have done it like that.

She kept hearing his hurt voice say, "I'm not good enough for you."

Diana walked faster and hoped the exercise would remove Jerry Baynard from her thoughts.

* * *

Anne dramatically kissed Gilbert's letter before leaving it at the post office. She wished the mailperson a good day before exiting the building onto Charlottetown's busy streets, wondering when he would write back. She would have to restrain herself from checking the next day, knowing full well her letter wouldn't even arrive in Toronto by then.

Anne walked confidently down the streets, passing many places she took note to visit someday with Diana or Ruby or… Gilbert, should he ever come to see her. And she hoped he would. When Anne looked up, all she could see were couples. Wives with their arms draped over their husband's or shy couples talking with a chaperone not far behind. Anne accidentally stumbled into someone as she was staring at the couples around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Quite alright," the man said, starting to pull away. As he went, Anne felt her handbag tug at her side. She looked at the bag to see the man she had stumbled into gripping onto the bottom of it tightly.

"Let go," she grunted. She pulled hard on the handle, "Let go!"

The man didn't turn around and simply jerked the bag away from her and started off with a rushed step. Anne chased after him.

"Stop!" she shouted. She had carelessly brought all the money Matthew had given her for train fare along to the post office. "Give it back!"

The people on the streets parted with annoyance as Anne darted by. Her hair fell out from its up-do, and she found it hard to breathe in the new corset she had started wearing.

She began to slow down. "Please!" she cried one last time.

"Miss, Miss," someone said behind her.

Anne felt a hand on her elbow, and she turned to see someone tall with dark curls. For a moment, she thought it might've been Gilbert, but the man holding her arm was a complete stranger.

"Are you alright?"

Anne gasped out, "A man… took my bag… running that way…"

"What'd he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look," Anne desperately tried to breathe.

"Catch your breath," the man said. He placed Anne onto a windowsill before running after the man. She watched the man run, and once he was out of sight, she took a deep breath and fanned herself with her hand.

Anne could feel tears starting to form, but she tried not to think about them or about Matthew's sales to get that money for her. She would find a way back to Avonlea if the handbag wasn't retrieved.

"Miss."

She looked up and saw her handbag hovering above her. Anne stood up in a hurry and took it.

"So is that yours?" the man asked.

She laughed, "Yes. Thank you." She looked at the man, and once more, her eyes mistook him for Gilbert. Once she snapped back to her senses, she started to rifle through her bag. "Let me repay you."

He put his hand over hers and closed the bag. "Please, no need." He chuckled, "I'd never seen someone so set on something."

Anne hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"You looked so determined," the man replied. "Running after the thief. I have never seen anything like it."

She nodded. "Well, thank you." With another nod of her head, Anne started to walk back to the boarding house, having enough adventure for one day and wanting to rip the corset off immediately.

The man jogged behind her. Anne tried not to acknowledge him. She didn't feel uncomfortable with his presence, but they hadn't even been introduced yet.

"Miss, I just wanted to tell you that you have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen," he said.

She fumbled in her step but continued forward. "Um, thank you."

"Are you heading to Queen's? I am, as well. Would you mind if I escorted you there?" he asked again.

Anne smiled in his direction but kept her eyes forward, "We're not even introduced."

"Of course we are. I know you, Ms. Handbag, and you know me, Mr…" he struggled to find the words.

"Persistent?" Anne suggested quietly.

He laughed, "Exactly."

She finally stopped and held out a hand, "I'm Anne Shirley-Cuthbert."

"Henry Clark." Henry shook her hand gently and let it go quickly, as a gentleman. "Are you?"

Anne gave him a confused look.

"Heading for Queen's?" he clarified.

"Are you a student, too?" Anne asked, starting off again. With such pep in her step, Henry nearly had to jog to keep up.

"I am. Second-year, actually," he replied. "I knew I'd seen you there before. I couldn't miss…"

"My red hair?" she guessed, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Sore subject?" he guessed. "Even after I just sang its praises."

"One nice sentiment cannot wash away years of cruel words at its expense," Anne replied. She glanced at it falling around her shoulders. "I'm glad I can wear it up now. I have to see it less often."

"If you don't mind me saying so, I wish it could always be down," Henry said. "It's a shame to hide something so brilliant."

Anne laughed. "I wish I could see it through your eyes, Mr. Persistent, for maybe then I would be truly happy with myself."

They had reached her boarding house, and Anne stepped inside the front gate. "Thank you again for retrieving my handbag," she told him.

"Thank you again for allowing me to accompany you home. I will remember it always, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert," Henry smiled. He gave her a bow, and with a confused smile, Anne bowed back. Henry laughed and slowly walked away, glancing back at her as he went.

Anne didn't notice him look at her again. She had already started inside to rip off her corset. Perhaps Ms. Stacy had been onto something.


	3. Fishing

Bash sang nonsense to Delphine as he placed her on the quilt beside him at the stream. She smiled at him, and he was grateful that she didn't cry. It scared away the fish. He cooed at her some more before taking off his hat and starting to hook his fishing line.

"Good morning, Sebastian!"

He looked up to see Muriel Stacy walking his way. "Oh, Ms. Stacy. Good morning to you."

She set down a basket and pushed her hair out of her face. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me just Muriel?"

"A few more, Ms. Stacy," he answered.

"Mind if I join?" Muriel asked.

"The answer is always not at all," he replied. "If you don't mind me singing to my Delphi every once in a while."

"That seems a fair trade."

The two smiled at one another. Then, they looked away as they focused on their fishing.

"How is the farm faring? With Gilbert away at school?" Ms. Stacy asked as she cast her own line out.

Bash laughed to himself, "I'd almost say it's going smoother without him around to mess everything up with his constant jabbering and distraction."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ms. Stacy said. "Though, I'm sure you miss him. I know I do at school. Do you know how he's adjusting to university life?"

Bash thought he had caught something but when he pulled in his line, it was empty. He made a joke to Delphine and then recast. "I haven't yet heard from him. I never met anyone more caught up in books than that boy, though."

"I'm sure he's nothing but successful," Ms. Stacy added. She pulled in a small fish and gave Bash a mocking smile. He rolled his eyes.

Ms. Stacy worked on baiting her line once again before saying, "It's a shame there's not a closer medical school for him to attend. To have him separated from all his friends at Queen's. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded being closer to them, Anne specifically. Wouldn't hurt to have a study partner who would keep him on his toes." She looked at Bash as if to joke, but he was almost at a loss for words.

"I'm not so sure he minds the distance between him and Ms. Anne," Bash replied.

Delphine had started to whimper, so Sebastian set down his pole and picked up his daughter. He held the fishing rod between his feet and kept an eye on the line.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Stacy asked.

"That poor boy. Poured his heart out twice to her about his feelings."

"To Anne?" she clarified.

"She told him no," Bash added. He gently shushed Delphine and rocked her back and forth. "I thought he found this other girl, but before he left for school he told me he never intended to marry her. Or anyone other than Anne." He clicked his tongue and shook his head a little, glancing up at Ms. Stacy to see her reaction.

She was smiling as she pulled her hat over her head to block out the sun.

"You think this poor boy's romantic misfortune is funny?" he asked her, smiling himself.

"No, it's just I sympathize with Gilbert, and," she hesitated, looking to Bash before continuing, "I think it's beautiful. That his love is that strong." She pulled in another fish. "Anne will come around. I knew the minute I saw them together she loved him."

Bash chuckled, "Now you've lost me, Ms. Stacy. A lady that rejects you once may be playing hard to get, but a lady that rejects you twice…"

"Doesn't know what she wants yet," she finished for him. "At least some of the time. The other half of the time-"

"She just doesn't like you?" Bash answered.

Ms. Stacy gave a small smile to herself and nodded. "I believe Anne is the first."

"Poor Gilbert doesn't seem to think so."

"Trust me," Muriel said. "I… understand Anne."

Bash and Ms. Stacy gazed at each other for a long while before his pole flew out from his feet and into the creek. He stood up to reach for it but had to move slowly because of the baby in his arms. Ms. Stacy flung her own fishing rod to the side and waded into the water to grab his for him. When they pulled in the line together, a fish was flopping on the hook.

"Nice catch," Ms. Stacy commended him. She started to wring out the bottom of her trousers as Sebastian turned to set down Delphine again so he could take the fish off the hook. Ms. Stacy quickly wiped her hands on her pants and held out her arms for Bash to set the baby into. She gave him a kind smile as Delphine was placed in her arms.

"Thank you," he replied, "Muriel."

After another warm glance in his direction, Ms. Stacy sang to the baby as Sebastian placed the caught fish into his basket.

* * *

_Dear Anne,_

_I already miss seeing your face in class every day and knowing that no matter how hard I am trying or how well I am doing, you will always push me to be the best I can be. I miss being able to look across the classroom at the most intelligent and beautiful person I've met. If you look like your mother, I am sure she was beautiful. I look forward to reading through the book with you when we meet again._

_School here is different and challenging, but I enjoy it. Everyone moves as if on their own tracks with set times to be places. While I miss so many things about Avonlea, you most of all, I find myself enjoying this hustle compared to the lull-like state of home. I really feel as if I am finally chasing my passion. What about you? Hopefully __your hands will have stopped shaking so you can tell me all about Queen's in your next letter. I am sure you are already making your classic Anne impression and winning the hearts of everyone there._

_As for the sentiments you conveyed in your letter to me, I want to respond with my own. I love you, my Anne with an E. I have always loved you and always will. Write soon, Carrots._

_Love,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Gilbert blew on the paper to dry the ink, smiling to himself as he folded up the paper and sealed it shut.

"Come in," he said as he started to write Anne's address onto the front of the paper.

Tommy entered, already looking disheveled.

Gilbert finished and turned to look at his neighbor before laughing. "You look like you've been working all night."

"I have been!" Tommy replied. He took another step into the room. "This stuff doesn't come as naturally to me as it does to you. Help me, Gilbert?"

Gilbert checked the clock. "I have to run this to the post office, but I can help you when I get back. I was going to study for the exam today anyway."

"Can I walk with you?" Tommy asked. "I need to get out of my room. Maybe I'll remember the muscles of the body if I'm not reading their names."

"Sure," Gilbert answered. He stood up and grabbed his hat and jacket. "Let's go."


	4. Engaged?

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I find school thrilling, though, I do miss our old rivalry. While I suppose I could best you in the subjects I'm learning here at Queen's, I believe I would be absolutely at a loss when it comes to your studies. I am impressed with you._

_Other than my studies, Queen's has been straight out of a novel. Living with my bosom friend right across the room is a dream, and I'm meeting many new people. The other day my handbag was stolen, along with money Matthew had given me to visit home if I could, and a fellow student went to get it for me. He was very kind, as is everyone else I have met thus far. While I may not feel I am chasing my passion as directly as you are, I do feel at home and comfortable here. I, however, am ready to go back to Avonlea._

_I look forward to the day I can express this to you in person rather than on paper, but I love you, Gilbert. Hopefully, I can see you at Christmas? That is the soonest I will be back in Avonlea. And home wouldn't feel like home if you weren't there with me._

_Yours,_

_Anne_

* * *

"Isn't the train meant to arrive any minute now, Anne?" Diana asked from her desk.

Anne shot up in her bed. "What did you say, Diana?"

"The train," Diana said, glancing at the clock and nodding. "Yes, aren't Marilla and Mrs. Lynde arriving at noon?"

Anne shoved her books out of her lap and leaped out of bed, fumbling around for her shoes. "I lost track of time. Oh, I am so excited to see Marilla and Mrs. Lynde. I can't believe I haven't seen Marilla for weeks now. Please, please, let the train be delayed so they don't have to wait for me."

"You'll make it in time! If you quit talking and hurry!" Diana said, encouragingly.

"Thank you, Diana," Anne smiled as she laced up her boots. She grabbed her coat and bag and ran out of the room. She muttered brief greetings to Ruby as she raced past her on her way out of the boarding house.

Anne made her way down the street and wove through pedestrians as she hurried to the train station. She was just about to cross a street when an arm reached out and grabbed her. As Anne stumbled back, someone sped by on a bicycle. They would've surely hit her if she hadn't been stopped.

"You should watch where you're going," a voice said. "Hey, I'd recognize that bag anywhere. Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert."

Anne spun around to give him a thankful smile, "Mr. Clark. I'm sorry. I'm late and have somewhere I need to be. If you'll excuse me."

"Going to the train station? I am, too," he replied, leading the way across the street. The train station was just a couple of blocks away. Anne jogged to meet up with him before matching his quick pace.

"How did you know I was going there?"

"I didn't know what else here you would be late for," Henry replied.

Anne shrugged, "Perhaps I have an appointment."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No," she admitted. "If you must know, I am going to the station. Who are you picking up there?"

"Getting on, actually. I'm going home for the weekend," he replied.

"That sounds wonderful. I won't make it home until Christmas."

He smiled, "That's not too far away now. This quarter is going by especially quick, don't you agree?"

"The schoolwork does keep me occupied," Anne replied. _As does my correspondence with Gilbert_. But she hadn't heard from him since her last letter a couple of weeks ago.

"But it's probably not a challenge for someone like you. You look like you know everything," he told her.

Anne nearly tripped.

"I looked at the postings after last quarter. I wasn't surprised when I saw you were number one," Henry added. "Are you the smartest person I've ever met?"

"It's dangerous to boost my ego like this, Mr. Clark. I've been told I have far too high a view of myself as it is," Anne answered, feeling her cheeks burn. They reached the station, and she ran up the steps to the platform just as the train pulled in and let out a whistle.

Henry stood next to her and gave her a smile, "I hope I run into you again."

Anne only nodded as he walked away. As he disappeared into the station office, Anne caught a glimpse of Marilla and Rachel rushing up to her in excitement. She squealed and ran to them, throwing her arms around Marilla and hugging her tight.

"Child, you're panting like a dog," Rachel said.

"I ran here. I couldn't wait to see you!" Anne told them both.

"Let me guess. You were running late," Marilla guessed, holding Anne's face in both of her hands. She hugged Anne one more time before allowing Rachel to give her a hug, as well. Anne laughed and took their bags from their hands.

"I have so much to tell you," she said as they left the station for her boarding house.

* * *

Diana closed her French book on her desk and sighed. She enjoyed tutoring Albert in French. She liked feeling as if she were the best at something and helping him with the language helped her continue her own education of it. Besides, meeting with Albert every couple of days in the library was exciting. She saw the looks of other students as they worked together at one of the main tables. Ruby had told her that Albert probably had a crush on her. While Diana couldn't deny that he was attractive, she wasn't sure if she saw him like that, and she knew what was in the way of anything happening between her and her "pupil."

She looked down at a letter she had written the first week at Queen's. it had been opened and sealed so many times that the letter was getting worn in its creases, and if Diana ever actually sent it, she would probably have to rewrite it. She opened it once more and read over its contents. With a sigh, Diana set the letter back down on her desk.

Would Jerry even want to hear from her again?

Diana always determined that apologizing would make it worse. She felt maybe it would make him hope for something that she knew would never be able to happen. What was done was done, and Diana thought it would be best to leave it be.

Then why couldn't she just throw out the letter? Why did she have to keep reading her words? _I'm sorry._

"Diana!" Anne cried happily. She threw her coat on her bed. "Marilla and Mrs. Lynde are here! We'll be down in the parlor if you wish to say hello!"

"Thank you. I'll try to come down after I'm done with my reading," Diana replied.

Anne closed the door happily, and Diana resealed the letter.

* * *

"So it sounds as if school is going well," Marilla replied as she sipped the tea Anne poured her. "Are you making many friends?"

"I've met a couple of girls in the house and in classes," Anne said, sitting down with her hands in her lap. She couldn't help but smile.

"What is that smile for? Did you meet a boy?" Marilla teased.

Anne burst, "Oh, Marilla, I was much too excited about the book you gave me when you last saw me that I didn't think to tell you, and then I wanted to wait and tell you to your face, but I never expected it would be this long, so maybe I should've just written, but I need to—"

"Out with it, child," Marilla said.

"Gilbert," Anne spouted.

Marilla's eyes widened and a small smile started on her face.

"Gilbert and I," Anne couldn't get out more words than that. "I should've planned what I was going to say better. I'm sorry, Marilla."

"It all worked out?" Marilla smiled.

Anne nodded vigorously, "Yes. We've been keeping correspondence while at school, and I'm hoping to see him over Christmas."

"Well, you're welcome to invite him over for dinner again, if you'd like," Marilla answered. "In fact, I think you should."

Anne fell back in her chair in delight.

Rachel looked between the two of them. "For once, I must say, I have no idea what is going on. This is the first I've heard of this. What happened to Gilbert's courtship with the British girl?"

Anne and Marilla together went through the story of Anne's last couple of months in Avonlea.

"But he wasn't engaged to her because... well..." Anne smiled, knowing Gilbert had never stopped admiring her, even when he thought she didn't love him back.

"Well, Anne, I'm happy for you," Rachel said, eating a scone. "Who would have thought that the little orphan girl Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert picked up all those years ago would be top of her class at Queen's and engaged to the nicest boy in Avonlea?"

Marilla sputtered into her teacup and Anne choked on a piece of bread.

"Engaged?" Marilla gasped.

Rachel looked between the two. "Why so surprised? Aren't you engaged, Anne?"

Anne was speechless. "We never… Gilbert didn't say…"

"Oh, my mistake," Rachel chuckled to herself. "It's only a matter of time, though, Anne. You're doing your degree advanced, right? Just a year? Who knows what could happen?"

Anne's mind couldn't stop reeling. She hadn't thought of that. Being in… love, well, that was one thing, but being engaged. Being married to Gilbert Blythe. Possibly within a couple of years. It simultaneously terrified her and made her want to fly.

"Anne, why don't you show us around the college?" Marilla offered.

"Yes, thank you, Marilla," Anne said, grateful for the distraction. "I'd love to."

* * *

_Dear Anne,_

_ I'm sorry for the late response. Exams have kept me busy, and while I have started this letter many times, something always came in the way of finishing it and sending it out. But you've always been in my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about that moment after our demonstration for the newspaper, sitting outside in the dark together. I should've told you how I felt then, shouldn't I? I knew at that moment how strongly I felt. _

_ As for Christmas, I'm sorry, but I am unsure if I will be able to leave Toronto for the holidays. I will keep you as updated as I can on if I will be able to come to visit you at Green Gables, and I want nothing more than to be able to see you again, but at this moment, I am not entirely certain of where I will be this Christmas. No matter where I am, though, just know that the place I want to be most of all is by your side, preferably dancing together._

_Love,_

_Gilbert_

* * *

Gilbert knocked on Tommy's door. His neighbor answered and looked surprised.

"Gilbert," he said with a smile. "This is the first time you've knocked."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Tommy replied, stepping aside.

Gilbert didn't expect the pristine room. Tommy always seemed unorganized and disheveled, but everything was in its place, and his books were neatly opened as if he were studying when Gilbert had knocked.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Gilbert gestured to the books.

"You're not. Actually, I'm glad you stopped by. I think I've lost the ability to read after studying for so long," Tommy laughed. He directed Gilbert to his chair and sat on his bed.

Gilbert handed Tommy Anne's latest letter before sitting down.

"What is this?" Tommy asked.

"Just read it."

Gilbert sat patiently as Tommy read through the letter, watching for any signs of emotion on his friend's face. When he was finished, Tommy handed the note back to Gilbert.

"Well?" Gilbert asked.

"I figured you had a girl back home. Thanks for rubbing it in my face that she's crazy about you," Tommy answered with a chuckle.

"No, what do you think about this," Gilbert skimmed over the note, "fellow student that retrieved her bag."

"That someone got her bag back for her. That's nice of him, doing that for a strange girl he doesn't know." After saying it, Tommy seemed to realize why Gilbert wanted him to read the letter.

Gilbert folded up the letter and hesitated before saying, "Why do you think she brought it up?"

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert didn't want to express what he was thinking. He wasn't he jealous type, but he knew Anne was a romantic. He had never chased after a villain for her, unless she ever found out about the time he punched Billy Andrews.

"No way," Tommy said. Gilbert glanced up at him, and the boy was dripping with excitement. "You're jealous of this guy, aren't you?"

"Not jealous. Maybe… anxious?" Gilbert amended.

Tommy smiled.

"Stop," Gilbert said. He stood up.

"Oh, don't leave. It's okay to be jealous. I'm jealous of you right now, actually. You have a girlfriend, and you barely have to study to be at the top of our class. You know, I'm glad you're a little jealous right now. It makes me feel like your equal for once," Tommy grinned.

Gilbert paced. "I'm not jealous. It's just… Anne is so far away, and I won't see her for a while. The last time I saw her, I didn't even tell her I loved her to her face. I just... well, I know she knows I like her because I... But I didn't say the word _love_."

"Sounds like she understands."

"I don't think she does. At least, not my full intentions," Gilbert interrupted. "I… I want her to be here. With me. As I finish school. I was willing to propose to Winifred. Why didn't I just—"

"Woah, propose?" Tommy asked.

Gilbert paced as if he didn't hear Tommy. "I should've just gotten on my knee then and there."

"You want to marry this girl?" Tommy reached for the letter.

Gilbert stopped pacing. He smiled to himself as he said, "Yes."

"We have to get you home for Christmas, huh?" Tommy laughed.

Gilbert glanced back at the boy and laughed, too. He collapsed into the chair and ran his hand over his face, unable to stop grinning at the thought of it. Marrying Anne. Gilbert blushed just imagining it. The two sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

Tommy broke the silence, saying, "Don't worry about the other guy."

Gilbert nodded. He remembered Anne's smile as he rode away in the Barry's carriage to catch his train to Toronto. Would she have said yes if he had asked her then? Would she say yes if he asked her now?


	5. Invitations

Anne put down Gilbert's letter and sighed sadly. Diana was shoving her dresses into her trunk but looked up when Anne sighed again.

"Anne, you should be packing. Our train leaves in less than an hour for Avonlea. Aren't you excited to be going home?" Diana laughed to herself, "I figured you'd have packed ages ago with home much you speak of home."

"Gilbert will not be coming back for Christmas break," Anne said. She skimmed the letter again. "He got roped into helping out at one of a hospital in Toronto, and it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. I don't blame him for taking it. It's just—"

"You miss him," Diana said.

"Yes, deeply," Anne replied. She held the letter close to her chest. "And I know his studies are important to him but… I can't help but wonder if he misses me as much."

"Of course he does!" Diana replied.

Anne exhaled and closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink deeper into her pillow. Her hair would be ruined, but she didn't care.

Diana closed her trunk and went to sit by Anne. "I'm sorry, Anne. But you'll see him again."

"I know I will. But now I just don't know when. It seems like he's never able to leave school to visit home," Anne sighed.

Diana set her hand on Anne's shoulder. "I'll pack for you."

Anne rubbed her eyes and stood up, "Thank you, but I'm fine. I can do it. I'm so excited to visit home. I miss Matthew and Marilla so much. I even miss… Jerry…" She trailed off and glanced up at Diana.

Diana gave her a half-smile and said, "I'm going to visit Ruby to give you time to think and pack." She went to the door and added sneakily, "And to make sure she hasn't snuck Moody into her trunk."

Anne gave a small laugh as Diana left the room. Then, Anne started shoving her clothes and boots into her old trunk. She packed up her books, notes, and finally all her letters from Marilla, Rachel, and Gilbert. Her fingers traced over Gilbert's signature as she placed the letters in her mother's book and nestled them into her clothes.

* * *

The Barry's dropped Anne off at Green Gables. She nearly started to cry looking at the familiar fields, barn, and house. She saw the Snow Queen in all her glory, and Anne longed to run up to her window and stare out at Avonlea through the snowy branches. After thanking the Barry's, she trudged through the snow to the house. On her way, she ran into Jerry.

"Anne!" he shouted.

To her surprise, Anne was ecstatic to see him. "Jerry!" she called back. She threw out her arms and gave him a hug. At first, he seemed surprised, but then he hugged her back. "It's so good to see you!" Anne said, teeth chattering.

"Let's get you inside! It's freezing," he said, turning to walk her to the house. "And it's good to see you, too."

"How's been living here?" Anne asked, taking his arm.

He smiled, "I see why you love it so much. And Mr. and Mrs. Cuthbert give me extra food to take to my family sometimes."

Anne smiled, "I love them dearly."

"They've been waiting for you," Jerry said.

"Oh, Anne!" Marilla called from the door.

Anne gave Jerry a grin before dropping his arm and running to the door to hug her.

"Marilla! I'm home!"

"That you are," Marilla told her warmly. "Come inside. Jerry, bring some firewood and come in for tea."

Jerry nodded happily. "Thank you, Ms. Cuthbert!"

Marilla put an arm around Anne and brought her inside.

* * *

"Not much has changed since you last saw me. Exams went well, Diana and I enjoy living together, and," Anne set her teacup down, "well, Gilbert isn't coming home for Christmas."

Marilla gave Anne a sympathetic look. "Oh, Anne. I'm sorry."

Anne nodded and stared into the fire. Jerry took a bite of a biscuit awkwardly and glanced between the two of them. Marilla took a sip of tea.

"Well, Matthew and I were going to head over today to invite Sebastian and Delphine to Christmas dinner. Would you want to come along?" Marilla asked.

Anne perked up, excited to see more kindred spirits. "Oh, yes, please, Marilla!"

Marilla looked pleased with herself. She looked up at Jerry, "Obviously, you're welcome to join, too, Jerry, though I suspect your family celebrates together?"

"Yes, Ms. Cuthbert. Thank you for the invitation, though." Jerry finished his biscuit. "May I run a personal errand this afternoon?"

"Of course. Finish as many chores are you can before you go, but then you may have the afternoon and evening free," she nodded.

Jerry stood up and put on his cap. "Thank you, Ms. Cuthbert. Welcome home, Anne." He left the kitchen.

Marilla turned back to Anne. She nervously clasped her hands together and leaned forward to try and get Anne to look at her. "Are you sure he's not coming back?"

"It's very clear in his letter," Anne said sadly. She picked up her tea and took a long sip. After a moment of staring into the cup, she downed the rest, let out a satisfied sigh, and grinned at Marilla, "Thank you for the tea, Marilla. I am going to settle back into my room until we leave to see Sebastian, if that's alright."

"That's perfectly fine. Get some rest," Marilla said.

Anne climbed the stairs to her old familiar room as Marilla tided up the tea.

* * *

Jerry didn't know why he was going to the Barry's house. Diana had made it very clear the last time she saw him that they weren't going to see each other again, but he didn't want things to end that way. He was mad at her, sure, but it didn't seem like her fault she thought the things she did. He'd only met her parents a couple of times, but Jerry was almost positive it was their fault Diana didn't think he was good enough for her.

He made it to the edge of their property and hid in the trees. He hadn't planned anything further than this. Did he go knock on the door? Did he wait for nightfall and throw pebbles at a window, hoping it was hers? Jerry sat on the snowy ground and put his head in his hands.

"What am I doing?" he said to himself.

"Jerry?"

He looked up, "Diana."

"What are you doing here?"

"I… I don't know," he stammered. He scrambled up off the ground and brushed off his pants.

"You shouldn't be here," she said, pushing him back further into the trees.

"I know. I will leave, I just," Jerry looked to her hands and noticed a letter. "What's that?"

Diana kept pushing him back until their view of the house was completely obscured. Jerry tried to read the address on the letter, but Diana pressed it against her. "A letter," she answered.

"Are you going to town?"

"I was… going to your house, actually," Diana mumbled.

Jerry tried not to smile. "Why?"

Diana started to hand the letter to him but then stopped. "You can read this, but… I just wanted to tell you sorry."

Jerry didn't speak. Diana looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did and said. I shouldn't have led you on. I shouldn't have made you feel inferior. You're better than I acted you were," she said.

"Merci," Jerry said cautiously.

Diana fiddled with the letter. "That's all in here. I've been… thinking about sending it to you for a while, but I just never did."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you'd want to hear from me."

"I didn't. For a while."

Diana nodded.

"But the apology," he paused before saying, "is nice."

Diana glanced at him and put the letter in his gloved hand, "Here."

Jerry was angry for feeling a sense of hope, like maybe Diana would kiss him or ask to see him again, but instead, she just walked away.

"Joyeux Noël, Diana!" he called after her.

"Joyeux Noël, Jerry," she replied.

Jerry held the letter in his hands and started heading back to Green Gables, not wanting to read it in the cold or when she was still in his sight.

* * *

"Thank you for your invitation, Ms. Cuthbert," Sebastian smiled, bouncing his baby on his hip before handing her off to Anne. "Delphine and I would be glad to come celebrate at Green Gables. Would Elijah be able to come to?"

Marilla glanced out the window and Elijah working on some sort of cart, bundled up in the cold weather. "Of course, Sebastian. We're sorry Gilbert won't be coming home for the holidays."

"Me, too, but you know him, always studying, so worried about his future and passions," Bash said. He looked at Anne, "Have you heard anything from him? Has he made any friends or met any special ladies while up there? He hasn't written me since he first left."

Anne looked at Bash confused. "I know he's made friends, but as for special ladies…"

"Did you not hear?" Marilla asked, saving Anne from any awkwardness. "Anne and Gilbert… well, they're in a form of long-distance courtship."

Sebastian's head whipped to look at Anne. "Is it true?"

Anne nodded and blushed, focusing intensely on the baby. "There were a lot of misunderstandings before we left for school, I know, but… it's all figured out now." She kept her eyes on Delphine but heard Bash whoop behind her.

"So you've been keeping touch?" Bash asked, sitting down at the dining table across from her.

"Yes. He seems to be doing very well in Toronto," Anne answered.

"I'm sure he's doing lousy without his lady there with him," Bash replied.

Anne shook her head and laughed. Then, she got serious and asked, "Gilbert really didn't tell you? About him and me?"

"The last I heard was he was in love with you, but you didn't feel the same. He was really broken up about it. I'm glad it all worked out," Bash smiled. "I never thought the English girl was for him."

Anne smiled, too. She felt better knowing Gilbert hadn't written Bash at all but wasn't this something worthy of a letter to his family? Wouldn't Gilbert have wanted to let Bash know right away that he was in love? Then again, Anne didn't write Marilla and Matthew to tell them. Maybe she was letting the anxiety of not knowing when she'd see him again taint her view of this decision.

"The boy has so much on his plate. I wouldn't think about it too much," Bash said, probably noticing her spiraling. He stood up and approached Anne, who handed him his baby.

"We look forward to seeing you at Christmas supper," Marilla interjected warmly.

Bash smiled, "Thank you again for the invitation. We're looking forward to it, aren't we, baby boo?" Delphine laughed, and Anne smiled as she and Marilla prepared to leave.

* * *

Outside, Marilla climbed into the carriage, but Anne stayed off.

"I think I'll walk home, Marilla, if that's okay with you. I just want to experience home in its entirety. How I've missed it."

"Suit yourself. Here, take this blanket. Stay warm, and come straight home!" Marilla said, tossing the blanket down from the buggy.

Anne pulled it snugly against herself and waved as Marilla started home from Gilbert and Bash's property. She turned and glanced one last time at Gilbert's house, waving in case Sebastian was watching from the window, then she too set off for home. She passed by the tiny cemetery where she knew Mr. Blythe and Mary were buried.

"Oh, Mary," she said to herself as she passed by. "How I miss you. I wish you were here to speak to about... Gilbert. You always knew what to say." Anne continued walking so as not to worry Marilla, but she continued speaking to Mary, "Marilla is lovely, but I sometimes feel like I can't express to her the specifics of my feelings and the depth of my confusion. I know I love him, but when Mrs. Lynde mentioned marriage… How do you know when the time is right? Will I still have time to be the bride of adventure when I am the bride of someone? Of Gilbert? Does he even still want me? He's not even coming back to see—"

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, is that you?"

Anne raised her arms to protect herself before seeing it was simply Ms. Stacy heading in her direction. "Ms. Stacy!" she cried with excitement.

Ms. Stacy rushed up and offered Anne a hug. They laughed together.

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked.

Ms. Stacy stammers before saying, "I don't really know. I was going to visit Sebastian, as I haven't seen him in a while due to the winter stopping any really good fishing at our creek, but… I don't know. Perhaps I won't."

Anne noticed Ms. Stacy's nerves and offered her an arm, "Won't you please join me in my walk to Green Gables?"

"Of course," Ms. Stacy grinned. She took Anne's arm, and they giggled. Then, the two started off, both obviously filled with the excitement of reuniting with one another. "How are you doing, Anne? How's Queen's? I assume you are a star pupil, as always."

"It's wonderful," Anne smiled. "I'm learning so much, especially with completing my studies within the year on the advanced track. But I thrive under the challenge."

"I know you do," Ms. Stacy smiled. "I miss you and your class so much this year. It feels like my own children have grown up and left. It feels like just yesterday we were making electricity with potatoes."

Anne burst out, "Ms. Stacy, would you please join us at Green Gables for Christmas dinner? I miss you, too, and I would love for you to join us!"

"Oh, Anne, I couldn't intrude."

"It wouldn't be intruding! We were expecting to have another, but he can't come…" Anne trailed off before shaking her head and glancing back at her former teacher with a wide smile. "Please, I don't want an empty seat at the table! Sebastian, Elijah, and Delphine will all be there, too."

"Well, I would love to catch up with you more," Ms. Stacy smiled, "and the alternative is home alone so… yes, if it's alright with Marilla and Matthew, I would love to come."


	6. Christmas Dinner

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Merry Christmas! We're having Sebastian, Delphine, Elijah, and Ms. Stacy join us for dinner. I wish I was seeing you, but I understand the opportunity is too great to pass up. I'm proud of you for all you're sacrificing to be able to help people. I'm thinking of you here in Avonlea._

_Love,_

_Anne_

* * *

"Anne, have you set the table?"

Anne set down the last set of silverware and straightened the plants she had arranged as a centerpiece before replying, "Yes, Marilla."

"Come help us in the kitchen, then."

Anne smoothed down her dress and wiped her hands on her apron as she joined Ms. Stacy and Marilla by the oven.

"Thank you again for allowing me to help, Marilla. I'd feel so useless if I just showed up for a delicious meal and didn't offer any assistance," Ms. Stacy said as she pulled a loaf of bread from the oven.

"Well, you certainly would've been welcome to do that, but it has been nice having you and Anne helping me all day," Marilla smiled, waving a towel over the bread to cool it off.

Ms. Stacy smiled at Anne. "Thank you again for the invite, Anne."

"Of course. No one should be alone during the holidays," Anne said. She caught her breath, thinking of Gilbert alone in Toronto in the hospital. Would he even get a full Christmas dinner? She tried to shake the thought from her head.

"Anne, help me start carrying out food. Sebastian and his family will be here any minute now," Marilla said with a bit of edge to her voice.

Anne extended her arms and allowed Marilla to place trays and bowls in them. Together, she and Ms. Stacy started carrying the feast to the table. As they were setting down the last of the trays, there was a knock at the door. Marilla rushed past Anne and Ms. Stacy to open the door for Bash, Delphine, and finally Elijah.

"Hello, Ms. Cuthbert. Merry Christmas," Bash said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian!" Marilla said warmly.

"It smells wonderful," he said, stepping in.

"Matthew!" Marilla called. "Thank you. Can I take your coat? Yours, too, Elijah. I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you," Elijah said quietly, cautiously giving her his coat.

Matthew appeared in the door, and Marilla loaded him up with the coats from the boys and Delphine.

"Anne, Merry Christma—" Bash noticed Ms. Stacy. "Muriel, I didn't know I'd be seeing you here. Merry Christmas."

Ms. Stacy replied, "Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

"All my favorite people in one place," Anne said with glee. She had to force more thoughts of Gilbert away. "Ms. Stacy, let me take your apron, and you and the other guests can join Marilla and Matthew in the parlor before dinner."

"Thank you," she replied, handing Anne her apron. Anne slid her own off as Bash immediately handed Delphine to Ms. Stacy and introduce her to Elijah.

Anne took off her own apron and hung the two on the hook near the kitchen entrance. She took a deep breath. "Merry Christmas, Gilbert," she said to herself. Then, Anne put on a smile and headed for the parlor.

* * *

"Avonlea suits me just fine. It's the weather I have problems with," Elijah joked.

Bash wiped at Delphine's face with a napkin as he said, "You'll get used to it. Trust me."

"I don't know if you should trust him, Elijah. It was barely overcast this one fall day at the creek, and Sebastian needed to wear a jacket," Ms. Stacy joked. "He took it off once and basically threw a tantrum about how cold he was."

"There was a breeze that day," Sebastian said, mockingly defensive.

"How do you explain that I didn't need a jacket, then?" she replied.

"Thick skin," Bash stated.

Ms. Stacy laughed. Elijah took a bite of potatoes with a knowing grin on his face. Anne caught his eye, and the two seemed to be in agreement.

"This food is wonderful, Ms. Cuthbert," Elijah said, breaking his stare with Anne.

"Thank you. You know, Muriel helped quite a bit," Marilla added.

Matthew glanced up. "You never let people help you in the kitchen."

Marilla gave Matthew a look.

Matthew nodded to himself and took another bite of his buttered bread.

"I for one think we should toast Anne," Ms. Stacy suddenly said. She stood up, holding up her glass in front of herself dramatically. "For being herself. For making it halfway through college. For bringing us together."

Anne looked up at Ms. Stacy with tears in her eyes. "Ms. Stacy, I—"

"To Anne," Ms. Stacy said, setting a hand on Anne's shoulder.

"Anne," everyone said.

"To Anne and Gilbert's future," Bash added. He jokingly held up a glass of water to Delphine's lips while Matthew choked on his bread. Marilla patted his back.

Ms. Stacy sat down and gave Anne a look, but Anne shook her head, blushing in embarrassment. The woman took the hint but gave Anne a sly glance.

"Muriel, you're welcome to stay the night in one of the guest rooms tonight rather than trudge home," Marilla said as they started eating again. "We want to make sure you stay safe tonight. You are Avonlea's finest teacher, after all."

"Oh, no. I don't want to be trouble," she said.

"Elijah and I could drop her off on our way home. No trouble," Sebastian offered. He glanced at Ms. Stacy. "And when I say it'd be no trouble, I mean it truly."

"Thank you, Sebastian. That is very kind," she replied. Ms. Stacy smiled to herself before turning to Anne, "Speaking of teachers, I've been meaning to tell you. I may be taking a new post."

"What?" Anne said, aghast. "You're leaving?"

"There's a post in New Brunswick as the principal of a girl's school. I've been considering it."

Anne began to sink in her chair.

"I only mention it to you because I think you'd be wonderful as the Avonlea teacher," Ms. Stacy continued, setting one of her hands on Anne's.

"Really?" Anne said.

"You are graduating from Queen's this year," Ms. Stacy said.

"That'd be wonderful. Teach and be able to stay here at Green Gables?" Anne burst.

"Something to think about," Ms. Stacy said with a wink.

"It'd be a shame to lose you so soon, Muriel," Marilla said.

"It would be a shame to leave so soon," Ms. Stacy agreed, "but the position seems too good to pass up if I do decide to apply."

"You'd be perfect for it," Sebastian added. He bounced Delphine in his lap. "Right, Dee-Dee?"

Anne swore she saw Ms. Stacy begin to blush.

"Anne, will you help me start clearing the dishes?" Marilla asked. Anne stood up and started collecting plates and silverware. When she met with Marilla by the sink in the kitchen, she was surprised when Marilla grabbed her hand and said, "Muriel and Sebastian—"

"I noticed it, too!" Anne said in a loud whisper. She clapped a hand over her mouth and spoke more quietly, "There's a spark there, Marilla. I should've seen it sooner. Both with tragical pasts, both kindred spirits with hearts for adventure. I want nothing more than for them to make each other happy."

"I want them to be happy, too, Anne," Marilla said, smiling like a schoolgirl. She took Anne's hands, "But we can't do anything about it. They must come together on their own."

Anne nodded and started to leave.

Marilla held her back, "And don't tell a soul. Rachel _cannot_ find out."

* * *

Gilbert started writing another letter, but once again, he couldn't find the right words. He crumpled it up. Another sheet of paper wasted. All because of his inability to properly express how much he missed her, how upset he was that this opportunity at the hospital didn't come a week earlier or later so he could be with her in Avonlea now. He would have much preferred to be at Green Gables, being teased by Bash and being able to look up across the table at the love of his life.

"_Dear Anne_," he spoke aloud as he wrote. "_I'm sorry again that I_… No. _Dear Anne, I miss you_."

He ran his hands through his hair and stared out the window. It was snowing. He crumpled up his piece of paper and started a new one, knowing exactly what he wanted.

* * *

_Dear Anne,_

_Merry Christmas. Please come visit me._

_Love, love, love,_

_Gilbert_


	7. To Toronto

The fire crackled in Green Gables after dinner. The whole time, Anne had only been able to speak of Gilbert's recent letter and her desire to fulfill his request.

"I want to go. I need to go," Anne stated once again. She started pacing in front of Matthew and Marilla. "I have to see him. It's been so long, and I can't bear—"

"I know you want to go. Trust me, we want you to see him, too. But you can't go without a chaperone. I don't care if you're of age or not. Toronto is too far away for you to travel on your own," Marilla said.

Matthew put down his pipe, "Now, Marilla, we…"

"I want you to go, Anne," Marilla interrupted Matthew. She sat in one of the chairs by the fire, glancing up at Anne clutching Gilbert's letter. Anne stared at her intently. Marilla repeated, "You need a companion."

Anne immediately started, "But Marilla, all my friends are with their families. Cole is too far away, and I don't know—"

Jerry appeared in the doorway. "Um, Ms. Cuthbert. I would go with Anne."

Marilla, Matthew, and Anne all turned to look at Jerry. He stayed close to the door and picked at his shirt nervously. Anne gasped out, "Really?"

"If it's okay with Mr. Cuthbert," Jerry offered. He said, "I'm really ahead on my chores, and I'd take a pay cut if I needed to."

Anne rushed and gave him a hug, nearly knocking him off his feet in surprise. "Thank you, Jerry."

Jerry hugged her back.

"Of course," Matthew said.

Both Jerry and Anne looked at Matthew.

"No pay cut," Matthew said, looking to Marilla for approval, "but you'll have to work extra hard when you get back."

Jerry smiled, "Of course."

"Jerry!" Anne grinned, "We're going to Toronto!"

"Write to Gilbert and let him know," Marilla urged. "And you'll need to find a hotel to stay in while you're there. Perhaps you could go for a weekend, not much longer though, as we'll need Jerry back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anne gushed. Then, she rushed off to her room to write at once. Marilla glanced at Jerry with a warm smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Jerry responded, "Anything for Anne."

"Of course," Marilla agreed. "Now, you go wash up and get to bed. Just because you're leaving on a little trip in a couple of days doesn't mean you can slack on chores tomorrow."

"No, of course, Ms. Cuthbert. Goodnight," Jerry said with a nod. He, too, rushed up the stairs.

Marilla and Matthew glanced at one another before chuckling to themselves. Marilla continued to read while Matthew smoked his pipe.

* * *

Ms. Stacy woke up frantically one morning and rushed to her trunk, pushing aside clothes and books to find her photos of Jonah. She looked at them with fondness and stroked his face behind the glass. But she couldn't get Sebastian out of her head.

"_Thank you again for bringing me home. And for walking me to the door. You didn't have to do that," she said._

"_Well, you live so far from the road. What if the wolves had gotten you?"_

"_Wolves?" she asked Sebastian with a laugh._

"_Or… polar bears?" he tried, chuckling._

"_Oh, I've definitely seen some of those hanging around my house. Thank you for your concern," Ms. Stacy teased._

"_Well," Bash said after the silence that followed. The two looked at each other, both unsure what to say. "Merry Christmas," he finally settled on._

"_Merry Christmas, Sebastian," she said._

_Ms. Stacy watched as his hands reached for hers. Just as he was about to take them, he pulled back. After one last quick smile, he headed back for Elijah and Delphine. Ms. Stacy stared after him before going into her house._

Her hands tingled at the thought of holding his. When they had been squashed together on the buggy, she had felt guilt at the excitement of brushing against his arm. She felt guilty now and shook her head to try and get Sebastian out of her thoughts. He was grieving, as she was, and it was friendship forming between them, nothing more. They were simply kindred spirits, as Anne always said.

She set down the photo and rubbed at her eyes. "Oh, Jonah," she said aloud. "What to do."

* * *

_When Bash got back to Elijah and Delphine, Elijah gave him a look._

"_What's that for?" Sebastian asked, climbing aboard and starting the horses._

"_Nothing," Elijah said. When Bash looked at him, there was a large smirk on his face. "Nothing!" Elijah said more intently, though this time, he also laughed when he said it._

"_If you want to say something, say it. If not, get that smile off your face."_

"_Can't I smile on Christmas?" Elijah countered._

"_You can smile on Christmas," he agreed. "But I don't feel like that's why you're showing your teeth right now."_

_Elijah passed a hand over his face and dropped his smile. Bash nodded and stopped himself from turning to glance back at Ms. Stacy's home. Instead, he focused on the road ahead and the sound of Delphine vocalizing in Elijah's arms._

* * *

Anne and Jerry waved to Marilla and Matthew through the train window as their train started for Toronto. Once they were out of sight, Anne fell back into her seat and sighed. Jerry was watching the station and landscape pass by. Anne's leg couldn't stop bouncing, and she struggled to take deep breaths through her corset. All she could think about was the last time she saw Gilbert and how perfect he had looked as he waved goodbye.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

Jerry took off his hat and smoothed his hair, resting the hat on his knee. "Why?"

"I haven't seen him for months. What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Anne said. The trees and shrubs covered in snow blurred out the window, and her eyes were wide open and unblinking as the real fear hit her. What if Gilbert wasn't excited to see her?

"Didn't you say he loved you?" Jerry shrugged.

Anne nodded, "Yes, but—"

"He invited you to come," Jerry replied, confused. "Why would he not like you?"

"I don't know if you'd understand," Anne answered.

Jerry looked at his hands and then back up at Anne. "I do understand. I've felt the same way."

Anne was suddenly interested. She sat up in her seat and leaned closer to Jerry. "Really? About a girl? Who?"

He raised his eyebrows and gave Anne an almost disappointed look.

Anne understood. "Diana. But Jerry, didn't she hurt you?"

"She wrote me a letter," he replied. He sounded defensive.

"Really?" Anne asked.

"Yes. It was a long one, apologizing for what had happened. She was going to bring it to my house to me."

"Was going to? Did you read it?" Anne asked.

"Well," Jerry hesitated, not wanting to say he had gone to see Diana before she ever reached his house. "Yes, I got it, and I read it."

"So do you… forgive her?" Anne wondered.

"I don't know," Jerry sighed. He put his face in his hands. "What would you do, Anne?"

"Me?"

"I'm so confused. I thought Diana didn't want anything to do with me, but now," Jerry trailed off. "Should I try again?"

"Do you still like her?" Anne asked.

Jerry thought for a long time. Anne watched carefully. Finally, he said, "I think I do."

"Do you think she likes you?"

"I don't know."

Anne exhaled and bit her thumbnail. She felt Jerry's eyes on her but didn't say anything. They both bounced in their seats as the train continued to speed in its route to Toronto.

Jerry sounded upset when he said, "You don't think I should."

"I mean, she isn't dating anyone at Queen's," Anne reasoned to herself. "She's been tutoring this boy who's clearly into her, but she hasn't shown any interest. None whatsoever. I wonder if maybe…"

"You think I have a shot!" Jerry interjected.

"Well," Anne said. Jerry's bright smile and hopeful eyes made Anne stop her thought. She gave Jerry with a kind smile and told him, "What's the harm in trying?"

"You're right. I've already been turned down," Jerry shrugged, laughing to himself. "I was so upset about it, too, but now I feel like… well, I have nothing to lose with her."

Anne suddenly felt nervous. "I wish I felt the same."

"Hey, it'll all be alright," Jerry comforted her. He set one of his hands on hers.

"Thanks, Jerry. I'm glad you're here. I really have missed you," Anne admitted. "Queen's isn't the same without you bothering me."

"You've never been so nice to me."

Anne placed one of her hands on top of his and stated, "You're my family."

Jerry's face lit up, and the two rode mostly in silence to Toronto, Anne eaten up with nerves and Jerry filled with a sense of hope.

* * *

"The lady at the station said it should be on this street," Anne said. Jerry had graciously offered to carry her bag for her, so all she had was her purse and a sheet of paper with instructions scrawled on it. Flurries of snow fell slowly around them, the beginnings of a light snowstorm. Anne would have found it romantic if she weren't so nervous.

"He said he'd be waiting out front?" Jerry asked. He used his height to look over the groups of people to try and help find Gilbert.

"Yes. He described a gate in his letter," Anne nodded. Her stomach was flipping all over the place. What if he wasn't waiting? What if she came all this way for nothing? Maybe she was just like Winifred, and he'd realize that he didn't want to be with her after all. Time apart had made him less fond of her. She knew it. Anne turned to Jerry, done looking for him and starting to blush from embarrassment.

She felt her throat tighten when she said, "Jerry, maybe this is silly. Maybe we shouldn't have come. What if—"

"Anne!"

The one word made her entire body shiver. One look at Jerry's face and she knew it was him. Anne turned to glance up the street.

Gilbert.

He was standing up the street from them. When she turned, he started to wave his arm in her direction. A breathless smile came to her face, and though the nerves were still eating her alive, she found herself quickly walking to his side.

"Gilbert," she said, barely a whisper. She hiked up her skirts and passed between people. Her hat fell off in her hurry, and the cold stung her ears. She didn't care. The moment she saw Gilbert start running to her, her mind went blank. "Gilbert!" she cried louder.

They finally pushed past the last of the crowd to reach each other. Both were breathing heavily as they looked at one another.

"Anne," he said.

At the same time, she breathed out his name, "Gilbert. It's you."

A large smile painted Gilbert's face when she said his name. He looked down at her with the same romantic eyes Anne had examined time and time again in their school days together. Before Anne could say another thing, Gilbert wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you," he said.


	8. A Proposal?

Gilbert couldn't help but run when he had first caught glimpse of her. When he had written the letter, he never dreamed she would actually come. But there Anne was, spinning circles looking for him. Calling her name out loud and watching as she turned to see him made his heart jump, and being able to wrap his arms around her and say he missed her was all he had longed to do since they last parted ways.

"I've missed you, too," Anne said. Her arms wrapped around him in return, and the two hugged for a moment before they both realized it was improper and inappropriate.

Gilbert was the one to pull away, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. He simply gazed at her, memorizing every feature. If possible, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. The pinkness of her chilled nose, the strands of red hair falling around her face, her bright eyes looking back at him. He loved her.

"Anne," he said again. He struggled to find the words to tell her how excited he was to see her, what a relief it was that she came. "I… I'm just so happy…"

"Me, too," Anne offered. She gently reached up and placed a hand on his chest.

Jerry walked up to them. "Bonjour."

"Hello, Jerry," Gilbert said. He took his hands off of Anne's shoulder, and she stepped away from him. Gilbert shook Jerry's hand, "Thank you for escorting."

"Anne kept moping around about not seeing you. It was the least I could do," Jerry replied.

"Jerry!" Anne hissed, elbowing him in the stomach.

Gilbert laughed. Though Anne looked slightly embarrassed, Gilbert gave her a reassuring look. He had felt the same way, longing to see her and frustrated that this meeting hadn't been sooner. Gilbert said, "Come inside. Before you freeze." He started to lead the way when he stopped and put out his arm. He glanced back at Anne, and he loved the small smile she gave as she took his arm. Gilbert himself almost blushed at how pleased she looked to be holding onto him.

"Is this where you live?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I'll show you to the hotel later, if that's okay. I figured it would be nice to sit down and catch up," Gilbert said.

"Perfect!" Jerry interjected. He rubbed his hands together, "I'm cold."

"This way," Gilbert stated with a smile. Anne looked up at him once again, and Gilbert was the happiest he had been in months.

* * *

The door remained open, per dorm policy, as Anne sat in Gilbert's room with him. Jerry stayed by the window, trying to give them space but unable to completely separate himself from their conversation. He picked up one of Gilbert's textbooks and flipped through it.

Anne couldn't stop looking at Gilbert, and though she always felt she had so much to tell him, they sat in silence. She didn't know what to say to someone that she wanted to say everything to. What would he want to hear? What would be too boring? What was too unimportant at this fleeting meeting to bring up? They both started speaking at the same time over one another and chuckled awkwardly.

"You first," Anne said.

Gilbert struggled for a moment to find his words again. He stood up and looked down at Anne with the most earnest expression she'd ever seen. "I'm so glad you're here, Anne. I spent all yesterday at the hospital helping out, and I really needed to see your face. I've wanted to see you all semester long."

Anne took a deep breath, "Avonlea wasn't the same without you. I wished you had been there."

"Don't worry, I wish that, too. All Christmas I thought of you." Gilbert opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment, Jerry accidentally sneezed. Gilbert looked at him and held his tongue, not wanting to say anything too personal and intimate to Anne with him there. He instead asked, "How's Bash? Delphine?"

"They're great!" Anne gushed. "Actually, I think he and Ms. Stacy—"

"Really?" Gilbert asked, jumping to the correct conclusion without Anne finishing her thought. "It makes sense."

Anne laughed, "But don't tell anyone. We're not going to force it."

"We?"

"Marilla and I. Oh, Marilla's thrilled. Bash is like family to her, too, you know."

Gilbert nodded, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I haven't written Bash since I got here."

"He told me," Anne said, looking at her hands.

"I feel bad. I don't have much time, and when I do," Gilbert glanced up at her. "Well, then I write to you."

Anne paused before asking, "How is it? Is it hard?"

"It's challenging, but it's my passion. It's worth it," Gilbert said.

Jerry sneezed again. He quickly apologized and continued to look through the book, but the two were reminded once again that they weren't alone. Gilbert opened his mouth to make more small talk with Anne, but that's not why he had wanted to see her. He couldn't bear it anymore. He stood up from his bed and was about to ask Jerry if he could speak to Anne privately for a moment when Tommy was at the door.

"Knock knock!" the neighbor said cheerfully.

Gilbert greeted his neighbor saying, "Tommy, hey." Anne stood up.

"Oh, you have company," Tommy suddenly stopped. "It's her, right?"

Anne looked at Gilbert expectantly. "Her?" Gilbert was relieved when he saw her trying to conceal a smile.

"Tommy, this is Anne," Gilbert introduced.

Tommy rushed into the room and stuck out his hand. "Gilbert's in love with you," he said.

Anne shook his hand and was speechless. In the corner, Jerry laughed and closed his book. Tommy dropped Anne's hand and flashed her a large grin.

"Thanks, Tommy," Gilbert said. "And that's Jerry."

As Tommy went to introduce himself to Jerry, Gilbert glanced at Anne. She was peering back at him, and the two flushed and looked away from one another. Even though he couldn't look Anne in the eye without butterflies in his stomach and blush on his cheek, he still secretly reached out to brush her arm with the tips of his fingers, trying to tell her without saying it aloud that it was true; he was in love with her.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to study, but I should've known," Tommy said loudly, hands on his hips.

"I told you this morning they were coming."

"Oh, did you? Must've slipped my mind," Tommy announced.

Gilbert shook his head with a small chuckle. He looked once more at Anne and exhaled deeply at the sight of her. She was lovely and was still looking at him expectantly. Without turning away, Gilbert asked, "Tommy, would you mind showing Jerry your room? I want to speak with Anne. Alone. Just for a brief moment."

Anne grew nervous, endless possibilities going through her mind of what he might want to say. Tommy, however, seemed much too excited to usher an almost-unwilling Jerry out of the room.

"No problem, Gilbert," Tommy said with a grin. He had noticed Jerry holding the book. "I've got more of those. Come on. Maybe you could help me study."

Tommy and Jerry were gone. Gilbert finally turned to Anne, but Tommy reappeared in the doorway.

"I won't tell," he said.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

With a mischievous smirk, Tommy silently pulled Gilbert's door shut.

"Wait, Tommy," Gilbert started. But he was too late, and soon he and Anne heard the click of the lock. Gilbert and Anne looked at each other and laughed. Any discomfort or awkwardness disappeared as they laughed. Anne's cheeks burned less, and she felt more comfortable one-on-one with him.

"I'm sorry about Tommy."

"I thought he was very nice," Anne replied.

"He is. I'm happy to have him as a friend," Gilbert said. He gestured to his desk chair and pulled it out for Anne to sit on. He sat on a chest at the end of his bed across from her. Though the awkwardness had disappeared, they were both still silent for a moment.

Finally, Anne prompted, "You told Tommy you wanted to… speak with me?"

"Oh, yes, well. About the… future," Gilbert stammered out.

Anne remembered Rachel Lynde's words. _Who knows what could happen?_ Was Gilbert going to propose? "The future," she repeated.

"What are you planning on doing?" Gilbert asked.

Anne was shocked at the question. She didn't imagine it, and she stumbled over her words as she spoke, still nervous about the idea of him proposing to her. "Oh, well. I love Queen's, but I want to move back to Green Gables. I could possibly teach. Ms. Stacy mentioned at Christmas that she may be leaving her position in Avonlea. And it would be a dream to be able to stay with Marilla and Matthew and teach. I love being in the city, but at the same time, I love Green Gables and everyone in Avonlea. It was my first home, and I wouldn't mind if it were my final. And I love school, and I want to continue the hard work Ms. Stacy has done for the people of Avonlea. And… sorry, I'm rambling." She placed her head in her hands for a moment before straightening up to look at him again.

Gilbert nodded slowly. Though he seemed reserved, he smiled when he told her, "You'll be a great teacher, Anne."

His hesitation made Anne nervous. "What about you? Your future?"

"I am confident in my decision to be a doctor," he said.

When he didn't say more, Anne guessed what he had left out. She slowly asked him one question. "Are you coming back to Avonlea?"

Gilbert stood up and faced away from her. He returned the book Jerry had moved to its position by the window. He placed a hand on his stack of textbooks. When he finally faced her again, he said, "I may stay here."

"Here?" Anne asked, jumping to her feet.

"At least for a bit," Gilbert explained.

"Here?" she asked again, trying not to hide her fear. He wasn't coming back? How would they… could they even continue…

"The hospital I'm working at over Christmas may hire me on after I graduate in three years, and it'd be a great place to start. There's so much work and so much variety. When I start my own practice, I'd have seen so much, experienced so much," Gilbert explained. "I would be able to help so many more people."

"You want to stay here?" Anne said. She loved hearing Gilbert so excited and passionate about something, but she couldn't get past the fact that they wouldn't be living in the same place. "But I wouldn't be able to…"

She trailed off and sat back in her chair, unable to look at him. Gilbert rushed to crouch beside her. He took her hand, and Anne whipped her head to look at him with surprise.

"Anne," he said, in a voice so sweet and so sincere she couldn't help but hang onto his every word. "I want you to come be with me. As I finish school. I want you to be here."

"You want me to live here? Toronto?" she asked, barely whispering.

"I miss you. Every day. We were so lucky in our school days to see each other all the time. I didn't even realize it. Even when I was on the steamer, some part of me longed to see you. I don't want to miss more time. I want you to be here," Gilbert stated.

Anne didn't understand. Was he proposing to her? Did she care if he were or not? She wanted to be near him. She tried to say yes. Her mouth opened to speak, and while she made sounds, none of them were that word. _Yes._

"Matthew and Marilla," she finally said. "I can't leave them, Gilbert."

Gilbert nodded but stayed crouched.

Anne continued, "I don't know what to say. They're… getting older. His heart and Marilla's migraines. I can't be this far from them. And Ms. Stacy and the post…"

"I understand," Gilbert said. He stood up and walked to the door.

"But Gilbert," she said, jumping from her seat.

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide and hopeful. She watched him closely, unable to figure out if that was a proposal and if she had just turned him down. She didn't want any more unanswered questions. She didn't want to wait until her next letter to ask what his intentions were.

"Gilbert, do you—"

She was cut off when a breathless boy was suddenly at Gilbert's door. Jerry and Tommy had just exited Tommy's room as the boy said, "I have a message from Dr. Richards. You're needed at the hospital."

"Today's my day off," Gilbert said.

"He said he needs _you_," the boy shrugged.

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"I wasn't given a reason, but he seems insistent," the boy replied. Tommy put a hand on the boy's shoulder and instructed him to breathe.

Gilbert turned to look at Anne.

"They need you," she said, trying not to sound sad. She forced a smile to her face.

"I'll keep them company until you get back, Gilbert," Tommy offered.

Anne nodded to Gilbert, "And we still have tomorrow."

He stared at her intently. "We have tomorrow."

"Yes," she said softly.

Gilbert grabbed his coat and hat, heading to the hall. Thinking he was gone, Anne sat in the chair and tried to hide her look of sadness from Jerry and Tommy. At the last second, however, Gilbert turned around and approached Anne. He took her hands and lifted her from the chair. He took her face into his hands, and when she didn't move away from his touch, he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Tommy made a noise behind them. When Gilbert pulled away, Anne was lost in his eyes. She was more confused than ever by his actions, but at the same time, she wanted to kiss him again.

Gilbert appeared nervous as he stared into her eyes. He leaned closer and told her intimately, "I love you, Anne."

"I love you, too," she replied instantly.

He smiled gratefully at her before leaving for the hospital with the boy. Tommy leaned in the doorframe, glancing at Anne as Gilbert disappeared down the hall.

"I'll never not be jealous of him," he said to Jerry.

Jerry nodded, and Anne plopped back into the chair.


	9. Missed Chances

Anne enjoyed spending time with Tommy as he showed her and Jerry around the university, but deep down, it was Gilbert she had gone there for. Every place she was shown she imagined him in. The library, the dining hall, the sports field, the lecture hall.

"How's it compare to Queen's?" Tommy asked her.

"It's huge," she responded. "Much bigger than Queen's."

Gilbert got back early enough to show her and Jerry to their hotel. After saying their goodbyes to Tommy, the three bundled up and headed back through town to the place where Anne and Jerry were staying. Gilbert stayed with them as they were checked in. Jerry went ahead to their adjoining rooms with their bags while Anne stayed briefly in the lobby with Gilbert.

"How was the hospital?" Anne asked.

"It was nice to feel needed. I think they trust me there," Gilbert replied.

A couple entered the hotel, and Anne and Gilbert had to step away from each other to let them through. Once they were passed, the two rejoined each other in the cramped space.

"Listen, Anne, about earlier," Gilbert started.

"I'm sorry," Anne interrupted. "I think I misinterpreted what you were saying."

Gilbert looked at her, a little confused, "Really?"

"Yes," she said. "I was wondering—"

Another set of people entered, causing Anne and Gilbert to separate. The hotel lobby worker asked them to either go to the room or to leave, as they were in the way of hotel traffic.

"Talk tomorrow?" Gilbert asked her.

Anne nodded.

He kissed her hand, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Be safe walking back."

"Thanks," he said with a cute smile.

She watched as he walked down the street. Once he was out of sight, she walked up the stairs to her room where Jerry had kindly left her bag for her. She got ready to sleep and flopped onto her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling. She let out a sigh before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Jerry was knocking her door the next morning to wake her up. She got ready in a hurry before rushing downstairs to meet him. When they exited the hotel, Gilbert was waiting outside for them.

"You're here!" Anne said, excitedly. "I thought we were meeting at your dorm?"

"I couldn't wait to see you," he answered easily.

Anne flushed.

"I thought I'd show you the city today. Tommy told me last night he gave you the grand tour of the university already."

"We'd love that," Anne replied. Jerry nodded his own agreement, though it was clear he had no say in the matter and was merely along for the ride.

The group spent the day touring as much of the city as they could cover without exhausting themselves. Anne and Gilbert couldn't find another moment alone, especially with Jerry there, and though Jerry tried to be as barely present as possible, he was still very clearly a chaperone. While they didn't get a chance to speak alone, there were many stolen glances, shared smiles, and the occasional brush of the arm.

Gilbert escorted her and Jerry back to the hotel. Jerry went upstairs first, shaking Gilbert's hand goodbye. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other before moving back outside so they could continue speaking without being kicked out again.

"Sorry to bring you to the cold. It's just I needed to say a real goodbye," Gilbert said.

"Because I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Anne finished.

Gilbert stated, "I wish I could see you off, but classes—"

"I know," she cut him off with a smile, understanding his commitment. "But it's not goodbye forever, right?"

Gilbert took her hands, "Right."

Anne's stomach churned as she prepared to ask Gilbert. "Gilbert, about yesterday. About… the future—"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize."

"Really?" Anne was disappointed.

"Yes, it was a sudden thing for me to ask you," Gilbert clarified.

"Thing?" All Anne wanted to know was if it had been a proposal or not.

Gilbert continued, "I mean, we're both still in school, and you were right about Matthew and Marilla."

Anne was almost sad that he was taking it all so easily. If he had proposed and she had turned him down without knowing it, why wasn't he more upset?

"But it doesn't change things. Between us, right?"

Gilbert's question snapped Anne out of her thoughts. "Change things?"

He gingerly placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "I mean, we're still… in love?"

Anne couldn't help but smile. "Yes, of course. There's a reason I came all this way."

Gilbert laughed.

"Though, really, Jerry wanted to see you more," she teased.

"Did he now?" Gilbert joked back.

The two laughed together, their bodies naturally getting closer because of the temperature and their longing for one another. Gilbert glanced down at Anne, and it started to snow around them.

"You'd better get back before there's a storm," Anne said softly. Snowflakes caught in her eyelashes, and she blinked to melt them.

"I want to spend as long as I can with you," Gilbert answered. He shook his head slightly, "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Me, neither," Anne responded.

Gilbert reached for her hand and held it at their sides. The two looked up into the sky and watched the snow falling down.

"When will we see each other again?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't either," Gilbert sighed.

"Anne!"

The two glanced to the door to see Jerry, looking frantic. When his eyes landed on Anne and Gilbert together, he grew embarrassed and shifted his eyes away from them.

"Oh, sorry. When she didn't come up, I just got worried," Jerry replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry." He darted from the door.

Anne looked up at Gilbert, feeling her throat tighten. "Do we say it? Our goodbyes?" she asked.

Gilbert turned her to fully face him. "Thank you. For coming to see me. I missed you more than you can imagine."

"That's quite a statement."

"I stand by it," he replied seriously.

"Thank you for asking me to come," Anne stated. She worked past the lump in her throat, and her voice cracked slightly when she continued, "I've missed you, too. And I hope we see each other soon."

"We will. We can't go that long again. I'll find my way to Queen's," Gilbert promised.

"You should. Everyone would love to see you again," Anne told him.

He pulled their hands together in between them and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'd love to see them all, too, but I really only want to visit a certain someone," he whispered.

"She'll be around, too," Anne blushed.

Gilbert pulled away. "You should head up before Jerry comes down in a fury thinking I've kidnapped you and storms to my dorm."

"He'd probably prefer it. He'd have another reason to hang out with Tommy," Anne laughed.

Gilbert chuckled. "Safe travels tomorrow. You'll be on my mind."

"You'll be on mine."

"You'll write to me?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course," she promised.

Gilbert looked around at a mostly empty street and then swooped in to kiss her on the lips once more. Her arms curled around his neck as she kissed him back, but just as soon as the kiss started, it was over.

"I'd better leave now, or I know I won't leave at all. And I don't want you catching cold."

"But a certain doctor would be able to fix me up if I did," Anne pointed out. Though Gilbert smiled, she knew it was time to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Gil."

"Goodbye, Anne."

"Be safe," she said.

"I love you," he answered.

"I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Jerry knocked on her door to wake her up. She got ready in a fury. This time, when she and Jerry exited the hotel, Gilbert was not waiting for them. They found their way alone to the train station and boarded to head for home. Though she found comfort in the familiar chug of the train, her heart was crushed to be leaving Gilbert once again.

"You'll be leaving for Queen's pretty soon?" Jerry asked once they had started going.

"Yes. Within the next few days."

"It'll be lonely without you home."

Anne looked at Jerry with a surprised smile, "Really?"

"Mr. Cuthbert doesn't talk as much as you," he said.

Anne grinned at him, relieved by his kind words, but despite the smile, she found herself starting to cry.

Jerry jumped up from his seat across from her and sat down beside her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

She tried to hide her face in her hands, "I just don't know when I'll see him again."

"You will see him again. You worry about the weirdest things."

"Jerry, I think he may have proposed, and I misunderstood it and rejected him."

If Jerry was surprised by the statement, he didn't show it. Instead, he replied, "It sounds like a very Anne thing to do."

Anne whacked him with her purse. He kept his hand on her shoulder and patted her reassuringly.

"He'll ask again."

"How do you know?"

Jerry pulled a letter from his jacket pocket, "Because you hadn't even left the city yet, and he left this at the front desk for you."

Anne reached out and took the letter. "It's from Gilbert?"

"Who else would it be from?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know." Anne didn't open the letter, but she sighed. Her eyes unfocused and gazed beyond Jerry in a dreamlike way. "So maybe not all is lost. Maybe he'll propose again?"

"He will." He got up and went back to his own seat. "Though who would want to marry you, I'll never know."

Anne gave him an angry look before she saw him smiling to himself. She glanced back down at the letter in her hands and found comfort in knowing that whatever moment that had passed them by, whatever question Anne had missed, there was a chance for them.

* * *

_Dear Anne,_

_ Maybe you find it silly that I'm already writing to you before you're even gone, but I already miss you and I wanted you to have something to occupy your thoughts on the train ride back. Will you let me know when you'll be back in Avonlea next? Perhaps our next break will match, and we'll be able to take a walk by the Lake of Shining Waters or to the cliffs together. I don't think there'd be anything more lovely than being there with you. Even if I don't plan on going back to Avonlea, that place will always be my home, and during a time when it didn't mean much to me, you found a way to bring me back to it and start my new family there. Thank you for that. I love you for it and for everything. __I didn't tell you I loved you enough this weekend. Do you know that I do? _

_Write me when you can, and good luck finishing your studies at Queen's. I know you'll finish with top marks._

_ Love, _

_Gilbert _

_P.S. Tommy also wanted me to share his love with you and Jerry._


	10. Calming the Storm

Anne was returning to Queen's a day later than her friends so she was traveling alone. She found the trip went fast as she was lost in her thoughts of her time in Toronto. Gilbert's smile was stuck in her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to think of other things, she couldn't stop wondering if had things gone differently, she would be engaged right now.

As she re-entered the boarding house, Anne noticed someone waiting in the parlor. Her heart sped up, thinking the impossible: that it was Gilbert Blythe. But she soon recognized him as the boy Diana was tutoring, Albert. He turned to look at her and raised a hand in greeting, but before he could say a word, Anne went upstairs to her room where she found Diana sitting motionless at her desk.

"Diana, you know Albert is down there waiting for you, don't you? Aren't you going to tutor him? He seems like he's been waiting a while," Anne asked. She set her trunk on her bed and took off her hat and gloves.

"He's not here for tutoring," Diana said softly.

Anne stared at her friend, but Diana didn't notice her. "Aren't you going to go see him?" she asked again. She slid her scarf from her neck and sloppily folded it on top of her hat and gloves.

"He's poor," Diana said. Anne opened her mouth to say something, and finally, Diana spun to face her. "Not that that's wrong, I know that now, but… if I go down to him, then what's the difference between him and…"

Anne finished for her, "Jerry."

Diana turned back away, thoughtful, while Anne sat down on her bed.

"Have you spoken to Jerry?" Anne tried.

Diana nodded. "Apologized."

Anne didn't say anything, but she was proud and pleased of her friend for apologizing. Maybe that's why Jerry was still thinking of her and brought it up on the train. Diana suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and faced Anne with a large smile.

"How was seeing Gilbert?" Diana asked.

Anne let out a breath, "Well—"

She was interrupted by the other Avonlea girls entering her room. "Anne, you're back!" Tillie cried.

Ruby darted for the bed beside Anne and saw on it next to her. She kneeled on the covers and put her hands on Anne's shoulders. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"We missed you on the train ride back," Jane added. She leaned against Anne's desk as Tillie pushed past for Diana.

"Diana," she sang. "Did you see you have a visitor?"

Diana didn't answer but laughed with the other girls at the idea of any of them having a suitor. The idea of a suitor must have triggered something in their minds because soon all of them turned to face Anne with expectant faces.

"How was Toronto?" Josie asked Anne from the door.

"Toronto?" Anne asked softly, trying to play off her visit to Gilbert as nothing.

They all stopped and took a breath before bombarding Anne with questions. Diana gave her a sympathetic look. They all crowded on the bed around her, talking over one another until finally Anne responded.

"Toronto was good," she said.

Ruby sat back on her heels and frowned. "That's it?"

"How was Gilbert?" Jane sang, nudging her shoulder into Anne's.

"Gilbert was," Anne sighed, remembering how perfect he was. She shook her head and replied simply, "Gilbert was doing well."

"Was he handsome?" Ruby asked with a sigh.

"Ruby!" Jane chastised.

"What? I can still think Gilbert Blythe is handsome."

"What about Moody?" Diana added.

"I can think he's handsome, too," she giggled.

"Did he propose?" Josie asked.

Any bickering between Diana, Jane, and Ruby about who they found more handsome stopped immediately at the question. Anne looked around the room at everyone, unsure of how to answer. She stood up and went to her window, staring out of it.

"I don't know," she said. "And… if he did… I think I turned him down."

All of the girls stood up and closed in on Anne. She turned around to see a look of disbelief on everyone's face, including Diana's.

"You turned him down?" Diana asked.

Anne pushed through them to the middle of the room. "I don't know. It was a confusing conversation."

"Are you two still courting?" Josie asked.

"Yes," Anne said. "Well, yes, I believe so. We still—" She didn't say love each other. She didn't want to tell them the things Gilbert had expressed to her there. "It was confusing."

"What was so confusing about it? He asks, you say yes, it's not that complicated," Tillie said.

"How would you know? You've never been asked before!" Ruby countered.

"No, but I can _imagine_ being asked and saying yes," Tillie argued. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"But he didn't ask. Or he didn't ask explicitly," Anne clarified. She collapsed on her bed.

"So… he didn't propose?" Jane asked, clearly confused.

"What did he do then?" Tillie asked.

Josie sat next to Anne on the bed and put a hand on her head, almost patronizingly, "What was the point of going to Toronto if not to get engaged?"

"To see him," Anne muttered.

Josie almost looked empathetic. Ruby, Jane, and Tillie were not satisfied and continued to ask questions. Anne didn't reply. Josie stood up and herded the girls away from Anne.

"Well, we know they're not engaged," Diana said, stepping next to Josie between Anne and the girls. "Let's let Anne unpack. You can all come visit Albert with me, maybe scare him off. Or pick him up." Tillie giggled and fixed her hair. Diana ushered them out of the room and downstairs.

Anne mouthed, "Thank you," to Diana as she shut their door behind them. As their loud voices faded away, Anne turned her head to look at the snow falling outside of her window. She sat up and went through her suitcase until she found Gilbert's letters. Anne held them in her hands.

"I know what I want," she whispered to herself. "I want to teach. I want to be at Green Gables. And I want to be with Gilbert." Saying this aloud reassured her that she was on the right path. Was Gilbert as sure of his path as she was? And if he was, wasn't it a future that didn't match hers?

Anne quickly went to her desk and wrote a letter to Gilbert. Then, she grabbed her hat and gloves, passed the parlor sneakily, and headed for the post office.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Tommy asked.

Gilbert looked up at him. They were studying in the library, and people had started to stare at Tommy's naturally loud voice.

"Did you and Anne…?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Did me and Anne what?"

"Get engaged!" Tommy cried. A couple of boys a table over shot him a look. Tommy waved a hand at them in apology and leaned in closer to Gilbert. "Look, I remember our talk during your night of weakness. You want to marry her. She came all the way to see you. Please tell me you at least got engaged."

"We," Gilbert sighed, "did not." Tommy slammed his book shut. Gilbert glanced around the room uncomfortably. "I don't think she wants to be. I brought up the future, our future together, and she seemed… concerned."

"How so?"

"Well, she didn't want to come be with me here," Gilbert said, focusing more closely on his textbook.

"That doesn't mean she didn't want to be engaged."

"It seemed clear to me," Gilbert shrugged. "It's okay, though. We can wait. It'll be a few years, but we can wait."

"That's dumb of you," Tommy yawned.

Gilbert looked up, amused. "Dumb?"

"Yes. Did you ever say to her, 'Anne, marry me?'"

"Why does it matt—"

"Did you say it and pull out the ring?"

Gilbert tapped his pencil on his book. "No. I did not."

"Why? Scared?"

"No. Yes. I don't know! I hadn't seen her in months, and already it was weird with you and Jerry, and then she seemed so set on her future plan." Gilbert breathed deeply. "And I know I want to be with her, but it's such a big step."

"You think?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I think. You're acting like marriage isn't a big deal at all." Gilbert shut his books and started to pack up.

Tommy did the same, "Based on what you've told me about this girl, it shouldn't be. You love her."

Gilbert stood up and pulled on his coat. "Yes."

"And you want to be together."

"Yes."

Tommy put on his hat and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Seems to be like saying, 'Marry me,' shouldn't be as hard as you're making it out to be. Maybe you should be more clear about what you want. To yourself and to Anne."

He walked away as Gilbert opened his mouth to continue the conversation. After seeing the looks of the groups studying around him, he instead pulled his own bag over his shoulder and followed Tommy outside.

* * *

Anne rushed to the post office before it closed for the day and handed her letter over. After she paid for postage, she stood a moment to catch her breath and then exited to start her walk home.

The snow had started to pick up since she had left the boarding house, and soon, she was blinded from the number of flurries. She stopped and felt to her side until she found a building, and then she decided to stay there for a moment, scared to walk further in the fear of hurting herself.

"What are the odds?" a familiar voice beside her said.

She squinted beside her. He was standing in an open door smiling at her. "Mr. Clark," she said, her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Your red hair is like a beacon," Henry said. "Here, come inside. And Henry's fine by me."

"Thank you," she said, allowing herself to be pulled into a shop.

"It's a mess out there," he said.

She brushed snow from her hat and shoulders. "I didn't think it'd get so bad. I'm not sure I can finish the walk home right now." They both heard a loud gust of wind outside, and Anne stepped away from the door.

"Well, feel free to wait it out here."

Anne looked around and recognized the convenience store. "Do you work here?"

"Yeah," Henry said. He slid out of an apron and hung it on a hook behind the counter. "Though there are not many customers today."

Anne laughed, "I wonder why."

"Here," he said, lifting a chair up from behind the counter and setting it down. "Go ahead and sit. Who knows how long it'll be."

"I hope my friends don't worry. I left without telling them. They all think I'm still in my room, and once they get back and find me gone—"

"I'm sure they won't worry. You seem tough, and they must know that."

Anne took the chair and sat in it, brushing more snow off of her jacket. "I guess I am pretty tough. Snow wouldn't take me down."

Henry leaned against the main counter. "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"Sending a letter that desperately needed to be sent."

He didn't push it further, but silence fell between them. Anne didn't know what to say to him, as he was almost still a total stranger, and Henry didn't know what to say to Anne because he actually really liked her.

"Are you ready to start classes again?" he tried.

"Oh, yes. I love school. I'm graduating this year."

"Me, too," he said. "Do you know what you're doing after?"

"Well, I want to go back to Avonlea," Anne said. "But I'm not so sure what I'll be doing."

"Why? You want to go back, so you should."

"There may be someone that I want to be with more," she muttered, not sure she wanted to speak to Henry about this.

"Maybe they should be with you in Avonlea."

She started to argue, but he continued.

"If I had someone like you waiting for me, I'd go wherever you wanted."

Anne stared at him and felt herself begin to blush. "That's bold of you."

"I know."

Anne didn't know what to say. She collected herself and said, "Well, this person has their own ambitions, and I don't want to make them stop pursuing their passion."

Henry shrugged. Anne watched him carefully, trying to see what he thought.

"Well?" she asked.

"If I say it, will you be upset with me?" He took a deep breath and said, "If there's something you want in your future, a job, a spouse, anything, something you _know_ you want, then you should make sure you do everything you can to make it work." When Anne didn't say anything, Henry said, "Are you upset?"

"No. No, I just am glad I sent out that letter."

Henry tried not to seem disappointed. Instead, he looked out the window and said, "Looks like it's starting to clear up. I can walk you back in a bit."

"Are you sure you can leave the store?" she asked, standing up.

He smiled at her, "Of course. It'll just be for a few minutes." He put on his own coat and opened the door to let Anne out. Together, they trudged through the lessened storm, and he dropped her off in front of the boarding house. She waved goodbye to him gratefully and stepped inside.


	11. Repressed Feelings Finally Released

Marilla was humming to herself and washing dishes when she heard a frantic knock at the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to welcome in her surprise guest. She was shocked and pleased to find Muriel Stacy awaiting her.

"Marilla," she said. "I'm sorry to intrude without notice."

"Not at all," Marilla replied, stepping aside to let the teacher into her home.

Ms. Stacy entered and turned to face Marilla. "Can I confide in you? Something deeply personal?"

"Of course. Here come sit and warm yourself up." Marilla led her to the parlor and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"I suppose I'm just a little lost. I haven't been this unsure of anything in a while, and I came to the person I trust most in Avonlea," Ms. Stacy said. She sat down and didn't even take off her hat or gloves.

Marilla tried not to smile at Ms. Stacy's words and sat across from her. "Well, I can promise to keep anything you say secret, but I can't promise that I'll be much help. What's the trouble?"

"It's about," Ms. Stacy went speechless. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Well, you see, I am quite…" The teacher closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply. "It's not easy for a grown woman like myself to admit to."

"Oh, Muriel," Marilla said. She set her hands on the table and leaned forward, "Would it be so forward for me to guess what you're here to discuss?"

Ms. Stacy examined Marilla's face before she cried out, "Am I so obvious?"

"No, I don't think so," Marilla answered, trying to sound convincing.

Ms. Stacy finally took off her hat and threw her head back with a sigh. "Sebastian."

Marilla tried to hide another smile, this time failing. "Yes. That would have been my guess."

Ms. Stacy jumped from her seat suddenly, causing Marilla to jump, and started to pace the room. "I am not so completely crazy. He is a very kind and respectful gentleman. And father. I don't believe I've met a man here braver or kinder. Oh, besides Matthew, of course. But Sebastian is very kind and respectable."

"That he is."

"We both have so much in common, and he is quite handsome, I would say." Ms. Stacy wrung her hands and couldn't seem to look Marilla in the eye. Finally, she jerked her head up and said with undeniable certainty, "I'm sure that is visible to anyone in Avonlea. Surely I'm not the first one to think so, that's he's quite handsome. I mean, just looking at him anyone would be able to come to that conclusion."

"I don't see why you have to justify your affection, Muriel. He's a lovely person," Marilla concluded.

"Yes," Ms. Stacy let out a long breath, "yes, he is." She made it back to her chair and sat down, staring off into space. "However, my dilemma, Marilla, is that I don't think we are meant to be together. So what then? Do I continue our friendship knowing that my care for him goes deeper? Do I avoid him altogether for fear of ruining what we have? I do believe we are, as Anne says, kindred spirits, Sebastian and I. And I do find him to be one of my truer friends here, so avoiding him would be very hard."

"How do you know you aren't meant to be together?" Marilla prodded.

"Because," Ms. Stacy started. "Because… because…"

Marilla gave her a look. "Oh, because of_ what_, Muriel?"

"Because of Mary."

Both women sat for a moment to acknowledge the validity of that point.

Ms. Stacy continued softly, "Her loss is too present. In his daughter, living in that house with her son. I can't intrude like that. I can't burden him with my feelings." She took in a deep breath, "I know how I felt after losing Jonah."

"I'm sure it'd be no burden," Marilla said.

"You're too kind, Marilla. Yet I feel that even if Sebastian felt any deeper regard for me, he wouldn't act. He would feel like an imposition to me. Because, not to boast, I am quite self-sufficient, and he knows how contented I am as a single woman."

"I understand," Marilla interjected.

Ms. Stacy continued as if Marilla hadn't spoken, so wrapped up in thoughts of Sebastian she didn't even hear Marilla speak, "But after your Christmas dinner, thank you again by the way for hosting, well, I felt a desire for something more, and I felt like maybe he thought the same." After a pause, Ms. Stacy laughed out loud, "Perhaps I am foolish for thinking that, but I felt that something that I hadn't felt in a long time, Marilla."

"We thought so, too."

Ms. Stacy looked at the woman with shock.

"Anne and I," Marilla clarified. "We noticed a… connection!"

Ms. Stacy laughed in embarrassment and put her head in her hands. "Goodness. If you two noticed—"

"Now, Muriel, if I may speak my mind," Marilla tried. When Ms. Stacy nodded, she continued, "I think Sebastian is not so ready to move on to that sort of relationship with you or anyone right now, which you've expressed to me, as well." Marilla picked her words carefully, "But I feel that in the future, there would be no better match."

Ms. Stacy couldn't help but smile.

Marilla stood up and said, "If two people make each other happy in any sort of way, surely you are meant to be in each other's lives. It wasn't just you Anne and I noticed at Christmas. You seem to make an impression on him, as well. What is the harm in stating your true feelings and assuring him there are no expectations right now for anything more than an acknowledgment of that regard? You're content, as you said, and he is working through a tragedy. There's no need for a wedding this spring, right?"

Ms. Stacy looked less frazzled as she said, "You think that would work? Telling him now with this… no expectations?"

"What is the harm in trying?" Marilla said.

"And I may be leaving town for New Brunswick anyway," Ms. Stacy mentioned softly.

Marilla nodded, though she was saddened by the thought.

"You're right." Ms. Stacy stood up. "Probably not tomorrow, or even this week, but I know I should tell him how I feel. Because, well, I am fond of him. Very fond, actually."

"I'm sure he'd want to know," Marilla smiled. "Who wouldn't want to know that they make someone this happy?"

Ms. Stacy walked to Marilla and took her hands in her own. "Thank you, Marilla. I am so thankful for your friendship and advice."

"You're welcome, Muriel," Marilla said, walking her to the door. "You know, I'm glad you came to visit. This house has missed some excitement with Anne gone and, well, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of her sometimes. The same spirit and energy."

"On the contrary, I feel honored to resemble someone so important to you," Ms. Stacy smiled. "And I shall visit more often if it is alright."

"I want nothing more," Marilla said earnestly.

Ms. Stacy tossed her scarf around her neck and started the walk back to her house, and as Marilla watch Ms. Stacy lug herself through the snow, she laughed to herself, imagining Anne doing the same.

* * *

There was a commotion outside of her room, and as Anne was warming herself up from walking through the snowstorm with Henry, the girls burst once again through her door.

"Anne! Anne! You have a visitor!" Jane laughed.

Anne turned to look at them, feeling a sense of hope she knew she shouldn't have. "What do you mean?"

"There's a boy, no," Tillie stopped herself with a giggle, looking to the other girls as she answered, "a _man_ waiting for you."

Anne's stomach began to turn, "Is it—"

"Not Gilbert," Diana cut Anne off. "I'm sorry."

Anne's hope faded away. "I wasn't thinking it'd be him," she said, trying to save face in front of Diana, the only girl who seemed to understand Anne's longing to see him again.

"I think you should go see him," Jane said. "He looks like he walked through the snow for you."

Anne paled as Ruby cried, "How romantic! I wish Moody would walk through the snow for me."

"He's just a building away. It wouldn't be that big of a gesture," Jane argued.

"Still," Ruby sighed.

"He said his name is Henry," Diana said to Anne.

"Oh, Henry. I don't know why he'd be here to see me," Anne replied.

"Well, if you don't want Gilbert," Josie said. Anne stared at her, not understanding what she meant exactly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Diana asked.

"No. No, I will go see him alone. It's probably not important," Anne said. She walked past them and started down the stairs. She passed the boarding house matron, who reminded her there were only a few minutes left of time for suitors to visit. Anne nodded and turned the corner to see Henry waiting for her on the little couch across from the arch entrance.

"Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert," he said, standing up when she arrived.

"You're shaking," she said.

"Nerves. Or, well, the cold," he stammered. "It was cold outside. But you know that, as we were just out there together. But… well, it was cold! So I thought I should step in and warm up before heading back out. Then they asked me who I was here to see, so I just said your name, and I'm rambling. Let's just blame that on the cold, too."

"I'm sorry," Anne apologized. "I should have offered for you to come in."

"No, I didn't want to intrude."

Henry and Anne observed at each other for a long moment before they both sat in unison. Anne obviously had nothing to say to him, and Henry, who had called on her, also didn't appear to have anything planned to discuss. Anne raised her eyebrows at him.

"Is that the only reason you came here?" she asked.

"Yes? I don't know," Henry mumbled. He stared at the clock, then the cushions, and then anywhere besides Anne's face.

Anne started to joke, "Because all the girls are teasing me upstairs, and I was just wondering if you thought—"

"Anne, I like you."

She paused in her sentence and simply stared. She felt her heart begin to race, and as Henry's face went red, so did hers. She repeated, "You like me?"

"I do. Quite a lot, actually."

"Oh," she said. "As in… friends?"

"As in more," he answered, putting his face into his hands as if to hide. "I realize you may feel different, as to you I may seem like a complete stranger, but I don't feel that way with you. I can see that you're an ambitious, curious, independent young woman, and that's the kind of person I want to be with. I'd hope you'd recognize similarly positive qualities about myself, but up until now in our… relationship, I feel I may not have made any sort of impression. Which makes this even crazier, doesn't it? I don't know why I couldn't have just waited."

Anne was flattered, but she couldn't bring herself to respond.

"I already see the rejection," Henry said, standing up. He now seemed more confident, finally looking Anne in the eye to say, "But I… I have to tell you that I want to propose to you. I want to go back to Avonlea with you if that's what you want. Maybe it's crazy for me to be so sure about it, but I just know." His confidence wore out and he looked away from her as he said, "But if you aren't sure about me, I understand. I don't want you to feel forced to respond a certain way because of politeness or manners, but I couldn't leave without expressing these feelings to you."

"Mr. Clark," Anne said.

Henry looked at her, disappointed despite what he had told her.

"I can't say yes."

He nodded, "I know."

"Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert. It's four o'clock. All visitors must leave," the matron said from the archway.

She spun to face the matron, saying, "But the storm—"

"It's quite alright. I'll be on my way out now," Henry interrupted. He smiled at Anne kindly, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert. I'm sure we'll run into each other again. We always seem to."

"We do," Anne agreed, face burning. "And I'm—"

"Don't say you're sorry." He smiled at her kindly, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't, either," she told him.

Henry gave a little bow to her before putting on his hat and leaving the boarding house into the storm.

Anne plopped back down into one of the chairs as the matron left, shoes clicking down the hall. She couldn't have told him yes. She barely even knew him. Anne groaned to herself and put her hands over her eyes. Though she didn't know Henry that well, she couldn't help but wonder how things would be different if she had been able to say yes to him. Henry basically offered to go anywhere for her, do anything. He called her independent and ambitious. He even remembered that she had said she was from Avonlea. Anne so greatly appreciated how forward Henry was with her and how clear he was with his wants for his life.

She couldn't help but wonder if the match would have fit better into her plan for the future than Gilbert Blythe would.


	12. Discussions of Love

Anne entered her room, still shocked by the events in the sitting room with Mr. Clark. Diana watched her suspiciously from her desk as Anne found her way to the window and peeked out of it, eyeing Henry as he made his way back to the shop through the snowfall. It was lightening up, but she still wished he would have waited just a few minutes more before braving the walk. Her face was still red from his words.

"What was that about?" Diana asked. Anne jumped at her words.

"Nothing," she lied. Anne turned to look at her friend and immediately began to stammer, "Why? What? Were you listening? Nothing happened!"

"No," Diana also lied. "I wasn't listening."

"Good. Because it was nothing. Absolutely nothing," Anne repeated. She went to finally begin unpacking her trunk, but she found it hard to settle her brain on putting her clothes and belongings back in their place when she was trying to get passed a marriage proposal. Anne shook her head hard, physically trying to clear her mind, and focused on re-folding her dresses and underthings.

Diana was surprised by Anne's nerves, figuring her friend would have simply mentioned the proposal as it must have meant nothing to her, especially considering she had another man she was in love with. She pulled out a piece of paper and started composing a letter of her own. As she wrote, Diana asked Anne, "Do you want to talk about Toronto with just me? Or do you not?"

"Honestly, what I said to the girls was true. It was very confusing. I'm not sure what else there is to discuss," Anne replied. She shoved her extra stockings into one of her dresser drawers.

"Well, just because it was confusing doesn't mean you should forget about Gilbert," Diana advised. She peered from the corner of her eye at Anne for a moment before returning to her letter.

"I'm not going to forget about him, Diana," Anne sighed. She stacked her books on her desk and straightened up her writing utensils and candle. Anne placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward, closing her eyes and saying, "I just need to know where he stands. And soon."

Diana perked up at that and wrote her letter more vigorously than before.

Anne seemed shocked by her own words and spewed out, "What about you? Do you want to talk about Albert? Or Jerry?"

"Not particularly," Diana responded. She finished her letter with a flourish of her signature and immediately turned it over to address and seal. "Mainly because there's nothing to talk about." She pressed her seal into the hot wax and stood up from the desk.

"So we're agreed. We both have nothing to talk about," Anne concluded. Her voice had an air of finality to it, and Diana knew not to ask again. She was glad, as she really did not want to discuss her own boy problems at the moment.

"I'll be back." Diana grabbed her coat and hat.

"You're going out in the storm?" Anne asked.

"I have a letter that must be sent out today," Diana answered as she went out the door. She left without giving Anne the chance to respond, but the letter was truly urgent. She had to tell Gilbert what had happened between Anne and Henry. She wasn't going to let another opportunity pass her bosom friend by. Not when she knew what Anne truly wanted.

* * *

Gilbert finally had a chance to return to Avonlea. His classes were all taking a break in early spring due to the intense winter quarter and exams, which meant he had the time to travel home and back before classes started up again. He was excited to see Bash and Delphine again, but mostly, he was hoping Anne could possibly visit him now that he'd be closer to her. He thought he remembered her mentioning a long weekend sometime in Spring for Queen's, and there was a good chance the two breaks would match up.

Tommy gave him a serious look as Gilbert left with his suitcase, and Gilbert assured him if the chance came up again to propose, he would take it, though he felt deep down, cowardice would overtake him once again. He loved her, but she still intimidated him. He wanted to do everything right for them; he didn't want to miss any chances like they had in their school days.

"See you soon," Tommy said, patting Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert resolved to invite Tommy to Avonlea with him next time he went back.

Before he went to the train station, Gilbert checked his mail and found two letters, one from Anne and one from Diana. He was late for his train, so he pocketed them with the intention of reading them later. While he was purchasing his ticket and boarding, he could think of nothing but the two letters and what they might contain.

When he finally found his seat and settled in for his journey, Gilbert stared at the letters in his hand. While he longed to see what Anne had to say to him this time, he was intrigued and fearful of what Diana would have written him about. The messy handwriting of his name and address made him assume the letter had been written quickly, which made him nervous. What did Diana have to tell him so desperately?

He placed Anne's letter beside him and ripped open Diana's, reading through its content carefully.

* * *

"So the Prodigal Son has returned!" Bash cheered from the front stoop of the Blythe home. He bounced Delphine in his arms and took a few steps to Gilbert to greet him. "Welcome home, Blythe!"

"Thanks, Bash. It's good to see you, too," Gilbert said happily. He wiggled his fingers in front of Delphine's face, causing the baby to giggle at him. It was good to be back.

"Someone missed Uncle Gilby," Bash grinned. When Gilbert didn't laugh at the nickname, Bash said, "Something wrong?"

Gilbert tried to play it off with a smile, "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired from the trip."

Bash didn't respond.

"I really need to talk to someone, well, to you, Bash."

Sebastian nodded for Gilbert to go to the house, and once they were inside the kitchen, Bash said, "Out with it."

"It's good to see you," Gilbert started as he took his seat at the table.

"I know that's not what you're thinking about right now."

"And I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner."

"That's okay. But I know something else is on your mind," Bash said. He placed Delphine in her baby basket beside him and sat across the table from Gilbert, giving him his full attention.

"I received a very… telling letter from Diana Barry," Gilbert finally said.

"Telling? I'm gonna need more than that if you want my help."

Gilbert took off his hat and placed it on the table beside him. "Anne's been proposed to." When he saw Bash's face light up, he raised a hand, "Not by me. At least not yet. And at this rate, who knows if I'll get the chance."

"Not yet? You didn't propose to her when she came to visit you? Then why'd you bring her there, Blythe?" Sebastian complained.

"Because! I thought I was going to propose. But things got complicated," Gilbert explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Did they now?" Bash snickered.

"You don't believe me?"

"Blythe," Sebastian stated. "Sometimes, I think you're ideas of romance aren't quite right."

Gilbert opened his mouth but then closed it. He looked at Sebastian, telling him wordlessly to continue.

"Did Anne accept this proposal?"

"No. Well, Diana said she didn't," Gilbert said. "I don't think she would. I mean, I know how she feels about me and how I feel for her."

"Then you've nothing to worry about."

"But what if…" Gilbert trailed off. He groaned and stood up, facing away from Bash with his hands in his pockets.

"What if what?"

"What if Anne doesn't wait for me?"

"What if you don't make her wait for you? No one likes waiting," Bash said simply.

"Is she here?" Gilbert turned abruptly.

"Avonlea? No, I heard from Ms. Stacy that she's staying in Charlottetown for this break," Sebastian answered.

Gilbert sat back down, pensive.

"You should just tell Anne exactly what you mean. Not get all tied up with your… Gilbertness."

"Gilbertness?" Gilbert questioned, almost laughing at the ridiculousness of the term.

"Yes, your Gilbertness. All your talk of the future, your big plan, being a doctor in this city or that one. You'll get to all that, but love," Sebastian placed his hand on the table, "love is what's important in life. You can have a future anywhere, but if you miss the right someone, you miss her." Sebastian seemed to think for a long moment before he looked up at Gilbert and nodded, "I don't want to see you miss out on her again."

"I won't," Gilbert stammered. He didn't want to believe what Bash was saying was true. "I'm not going to miss out on… Don't call it Gilbertness to think about the future. I mean, when I think of my future, it's Anne. She's there. It's not just about me and my passion."

"Does she know that?"

Gilbert stared at Bash. His friend simply peered back at him, not offering any sort of answer on his face. Gilbert finally broke and smiled at his friend. "She's in Charlottetown right now?"

"Yes, she is."

Gilbert smirked, "And Ms. Stacy told you that."

"What's that face for?"

Gilbert walked around the table to play with Delphine. "No reason. But maybe I'm not the only one who may be missing out on someone."

"I don't know what you're getting at, Blythe. You're the one with romance issues, not me," Bash replied. He took his baby away from under Gilbert.

Gilbert laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine. Uncle Gilby will stop talking about it. Unless you ever want to talk about it."

"Not with Uncle Gilby," Bash grumbled, rocking Delphine in his arms. He sang to his daughter, "If Uncle Gilby thinks he's able to give relationship advice, he's messed up in the head."

"Alright, no need to tell Delphine that," Gilbert chuckled. He whacked Bash on the shoulder with his hat and grabbed his things to go to his room.

* * *

"Diana. A letter arrived for you while you were away at school. It's waiting in your room," her mother called to her as Diana went upstairs. "Please be quick freshening up and be down for supper promptly."

"Yes, Mother," Diana answered.

She tried to appear restrained as she went up the stairs, but she couldn't help but rush up them with the excitement of a surprise letter to her. She ran as quietly as possible into her room and shut the door. Inside, Diana found a small, old piece of paper sitting on her dresser.

Diana approached it with an anxious stomach and picked it up. She smiled when she saw her name written so delicately across the front of the paper, maintaining the curves of the script even over the folds of the paper. Turning the letter over, she broke the seal carefully and gingerly opened the letter. She didn't want to upset any detail of it. It felt precious to her.

The handwriting inside was not as neat and meticulous as her name on the front was, but the sentiments were just as sweet and sincere. Diana pulled out a sheet of paper, ready to write a response when her mother called her down for supper.

She left the letter open on her desk, with just the name _Jerry_ written in elegant script across the top.

* * *

"What if there's a reason he didn't respond to my letter?" Anne asked Cole that night after supper. They were sitting in one of Aunt Jo's many sitting rooms by the fire, the light casting dramatic shadows on their faces, just as they liked it. It fit their dramatic conversation perfectly.

"I'm sure he just hasn't read it yet. We're busy with our schooling. Just imagine how much harder medical school must be," Cole replied sympathetically. He held Anne's hands in his own as she sat thoughtfully, staring into the space in front of them.

"But I resolved all of our issues with that letter. I told him that I would be with him if he wanted. I told him that where he is is where I want to be, even if it's not Avonlea. I made it so clear that I want to be with him." Anne swallowed a lump in her throat and muttered, "So why didn't he answer?"

Cole answered solemnly, "There's a logical reason, Anne. I know there is."

Anne sighed and took her hands out of Cole's to reach for her handkerchief and wipe a tear from her eye. She turned away, not wanting her friend to see her crying over Gilbert Blythe. She laughed to cover the embarrassment, "I'm sorry I'm so dramatic."

"You're not dramatic. You're full of feeling. And I prefer to be around people full of feeling than people devoid of empathy and compassion. You're a ray of emotion, Anne," Cole said kindly.

Anne turned to look at him with a grateful smile stretching across her face. She fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Cole replied, returning the embrace.

"Now you two!" Aunt Jo called from the door. "What are you possibly still doing up? Shouldn't you be off to bed at this hour?"

"We're just catching up, Aunt Jo," Cole replied. He rubbed Anne's back as she pulled away from him and glanced up at Aunt Jo.

"Dear me, Anne. Are you crying?" Aunt Jo gasped, walking toward them. She set her candle on one of her side tables and sat on the ottoman in front of Anne and Cole. She reached for Anne and took the girl's hands in her own. "What's the matter, child?"

Anne tried to calm her quaking lip. "Aunt Jo, why is love so easy to find but so hard to keep a hold of?"

"Is this about that Blythe boy?"

Anne nodded.

"What makes you think it's slipping away from you?" Aunt Jo squeezed her hands.

Anne shrugged, "It doesn't seem like we're meant to be. We just can't seem to meet each other."

"But you love him?"

"Yes," Anne answered softly but easily.

"Then you'll find a way," Aunt Jo smiled, placing her hand on Anne's cheek. "But you'll only find a way if you're well-rested. You've had a long day of traveling and catching up. Sleep will help clear the mind and refresh the heart."

Anne took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. "You're right. Both of you." Anne glanced between the two kindred spirits gratefully. Their words held truth and comforted her. She knew they were correct on two accounts: Gilbert and her were meant to be, and she really needed to sleep.


	13. Advice and Decisions

Ms. Stacy woke up on a Saturday morning needing to clear her head. Though her talk with Marilla had been enlightening, she still felt frazzled from the new stirring of affection inside her. She truly thought there would be no one to replace her lost love, but Sebastian surprised her. And thoughts of him had been distracting her constantly.

She closed her front door behind her and started off, not fully aware of where she was going but knowing a walk in the chilled air was exactly the remedy to her distraction. She exhaled and watched her breath circle in the cold air like smoke from a fire. The trees framing the path were decorated with snow, and the trail Ms. Stacy took was slightly slippery from snow and ice. She was glad to have brought a walking stick on this adventure.

Without fully knowing it, Ms. Stacy had led herself to her usual fishing spot. Even when clearing her head she was thinking of Sebastian. She paused looking at the icy creek and the slick slats of the tiny bridge. It looked like something out of a novel, and one of her first thoughts was that Anne would love it.

"Fishing, Muriel?"

Ms. Stacy looked in shock to see Sebastian sitting on his usual log, bundled up visibly in multiple layers. She jumped and started to stammer, "Sebastian. I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude."

"You're not," he joked, standing up.

She rubbed her hands together for warmth. "I'm not here for fishing. I was just taking a walk. The cold air is cleansing."

"Do you have much on your mind?" Bash asked. He put his hands into his pockets.

Ms. Stacy stared at him from across the bridge, unsure how to answer. She remembered her discussion with Marilla but now did not seem like the time to bring up her feelings. It was too sudden, and she wanted to tell him organically so that it wouldn't scare him away with her forwardness. Instead, she responded, "I suppose."

"So do I," Sebastian said. His expression looked intentional, his words seemed tailored especially for her to glean some sort of meaning from them, but she wasn't entirely sure what. But the way he looked at her made her feel special.

"Need to talk about it?" She took a step forward and, holding her arms out for balance, made her way across the icy bridge to him.

"Do you need to talk about yours?"

She landed beside him and slipped a bit on a patch of snow. He steadied her, but as soon as his hands were on her arms, they were off. The two separated from one another but smiled. Ms. Stacy shook her head, feeling like one of her female students tripping on accident to be touched just once by someone special to them. She pushed hair out of her eyes and glanced away from Bash.

He asked, "May I join you on your walk?"

"Of course," she replied.

Bash offered his arm to her as they stumbled up a slick and bumpy trail to a new path. Ms. Stacy released his arm once she was settled but wished she could've kept holding on. Sebastian's arm stayed up for a moment after she let him go, leading her to think perhaps he had wanted her to cling to him still.

"You know, you should come over for dinner sometime," Sebastian said.

"Really?"

"Yes, Delphine told me she wants to see you," he said with a playful smile.

"She's speaking full sentences now?" Ms. Stacy joked in return.

"Yes, just yesterday, she was reading Shakespeare aloud to me and quoting the Bible."

Ms. Stacy laughed, "I would love to come over. If it wouldn't be an intrusion."

Bash looked at her, "You know it wouldn't be."

She gazed back at him and nodded, and the two continued their walk.

* * *

"Diana," the maid called. "There's someone here to see you."

Diana's heart jumped as she hurried from her room, down the steps, to the front door. She started, "Jerr—," but stopped when she was met with someone she didn't expect. "Gilbert."

Gilbert took off his hat and held it in his hands. He seemed awkward in their entranceway, shuffling from foot to foot and avoiding her eyes. "Hello, Diana."

"It's good to see you again."

"You, too."

"Anne's… not here?" Diana said. She was confused as to why he was at her front door and not knocking down the Cuthbert's door to see Anne immediately.

"I came to see you," he said quietly.

"Oh?" Diana responded, examining him carefully.

He spun his hat in his hands nervously. "About your letter."

Diana's eyes widened with recognition. "Right."

"Can we… talk?" Gilbert asked.

Diana nodded and brought him into the parlor. Minnie May was playing with a doll on the ground, aggressively.

"And then, the man died!" she said, slamming the doll into the ground with loud shouts. The child laughed to herself as she threw the doll across the room with one last yelp.

"Minnie May," Diana said through gritted teeth. "Can we have the room?"

"Ooh. Diana's with a _boy_!"

"Minnie May," Diana said.

Her sister spit out her tongue and skipped out of the room, picking up her recently deceased doll on the way. Diana sat on the couch while Gilbert remained standing a few feet in front of her. He paced a bit nervously.

When he didn't speak, Diana stated, "She's not engaged. I told you that."

"I know," Gilbert answered. He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know this boy?"

"Not personally, but I've heard him with Anne before. He's very transparent," Diana offered. "He speaks to Anne in exactly the way she wants to be spoken to."

"Which is what?" Gilbert asked, a bit upset.

"He simply spoke with clarity. He didn't hold anything back or speak figuratively," Diana said sternly. "He told her plain and clear that he liked her, wanted to marry her, and would do anything, go anywhere for her."

"So she wants that. She wants him," Gilbert sighed.

"She wants _you_," Diana emphasized.

"I," Gilbert took another deep breath and nodded, "She does."

"She does. That's why she told him no. There's nothing to be jealous or concerned about."

"I know that. Deep down. I do. And multiple people have told me it, too," Gilbert said.

Diana stated, "If you've been told so many times, know it to be true, and seem to want to be with Anne forever, why did you come to speak with me? Why not just go to Anne?"

Gilbert sighed and finally sat beside Diana. He thought for a while. "When I told Winifred I wasn't going to propose, I told it's because you only know something when you really know it. I knew in that moment I didn't see myself with her forever." Gilbert glanced up at Diana. "I love Anne. And I know I want to be with her. But making a commitment rather than ending one… why is taking this last step so hard and… daunting?"

Diana stared at him, unable to answer, but she did say, "We're riding up to Queen's tomorrow."

Gilbert glanced at her.

"You should come."

* * *

Anne came downstairs, refreshed. She had her hair back in her two signature braids, feeling comfortable in the house to not appear as a proper lady at all times. Cole stood up as she entered the dining room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better with the sleep," Anne said, sitting down beside him and taking the scone he offered her. She took a bite and sighed. "Delicious."

"Have you thought more about what we were discussing last night?" Cole started cautiously.

Anne set down her scone with purpose and leaned over the table toward Cole. "I know what I have to do."

"You do?" Cole smiled, too.

"Yes. I need to write to Gilbert."

Cole slumped in his seat.

"I need to write him again, and this time, state my own intentions even more clearly. I no longer hold the fear that he's slipping away. I need to let him know where I stand," Anne stated.

"I think you should go see him," Cole stated.

"What?"

"Go to Toronto and tell him to his face. No more letters, no more questions. It only leaves you, and probably Gilbert, more confused and anxious," Cole replied.

"But… school?" Anne stammered.

"You can miss a day or two and stay at the top. We both know you can, Anne," Cole said, pushing her shoulder. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" Anne overfilled with happiness.

"We can leave this week!"

Anne gave a breathless smile and stared at her plate.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm happy in my decision," she said, "but somehow, still nervous."

"That's natural, Anne. No one should look to their future forever with someone and not feel slightly nervous."

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, it's not as if we both haven't known since the moment he came back from the steamer that you two would be together forever," Cole teased.

"We did _not_ know that," Anne blushed.

"I knew it," Cole said slyly.

Anne threw some of her scone crumbs at him, and the two laughed.


	14. Destiny

"You just got here, and you already are sick of me."

Gilbert looked up at Bash as he stuffed a shirt into his bag. "You know it's not that."

Bash was sat on Gilbert's bed next to the bag, arms crossed as he watched Gilbert pack. "I'm just teasing you, Blythe. You have everything?"

Gilbert closed the bag and nodded, "Yes."

"I don't think you do." Sebastian dangled a tiny bag between his fingers, "You're forgetting this." When Gilbert reached out to grab the bag, Bash pulled it just out of his reach. "Were you leaving it behind on purpose or on accident?"

"None of your business," Gilbert muttered.

Sebastian looked up at him. "You're ready for it. I can tell."

Gilbert stared at him.

"It being marriage. Dedicating yourself forever to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert," Bash clarified.

"I know what you meant. I… I am ready," Gilbert said. He put out his hand.

Bash looked up at him and placed the bag into Gilbert's palm. "I know you are."

Gilbert closed his fingers around the bag before putting it in his pant pocket. "I'm just…"

"Nervous," Sebastian answered for him, standing up.

Gilbert glanced at him before settling his gaze on the wooden floorboards of his bedroom. "I know you always say how sure you were when you proposed to Mary, and I might seem nervous and unsure, but trust me when I say that I am that sure. It's different than it was with Winifred. I'm… so certain of Anne. I feel like I always have been."

"I believe you," Bash said. He put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Gilbert reached up and hugged Bash back.

"What if she says no?"

"Then she says no," Sebastian replied.

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks for the advice, Bash."

"I do what I can," Bash laughed, pulling away. He kept a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. The two looked at one another for a moment of understanding.

Gilbert finally picked up his bag, saying, "I have to meet the Barry's. I'm going to be late."

He was almost out the front door of his house when Bash finally caught up to him. "Hey, Blythe."

Gilbert turned to glance at him.

"You could write me more often, you know?"

Gilbert smiled and nodded before closing the door behind him and rushing to the Barry's house.

* * *

"Can I put my extra clothes in your trunk, Anne? I don't want to slow us down with more luggage than we need," Cole said.

"Of course! I have room to spare," she smiled, stepping aside from her luggage so Cole could carefully place his folded pants beside her stockings and skirts. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?" Cole asked.

"Not at all," Anne threw her arms out and sighed. "But I'm sure it'll come to me."

Cole took her hand, "I'm sure it will." Anne gave him a breathless smile and closed her suitcase, flipping down the latches with a satisfying click.

"What are you two still doing here?" Aunt Jo said from the doorway.

"Just finished packing!" Anne cheered.

"We're ready now," Cole answered.

"You two better hurry," Aunt Jo said. "The train waits for nothing, not even love."

"I've seen the train wait before. I think it was for a family with a misbehaving child," Cole said back.

Aunt Jo's mouth dropped open in mock surprise, "The way you treat me, boy. I should throw you out."

"You wouldn't," Cole answered.

Aunt Jo couldn't hold her look of disdain and started to chuckle. "Hurry. My buggy is waiting for you outside. Oh, I'll miss you two."

"We'll be back before you know it. Perhaps with exciting news," Cole smirked in Anne's direction.

Anne rolled her eyes and blushed, "Thank you for the money for the trip, Aunt Jo."

"It's no trouble at all. But the money will be for nothing if you two don't get a move on," Aunt Jo said.

Anne reached for the trunk, but Cole put out his hand, "Allow me."

Anne scoffed and picked up her parasol, leading the way down the stairs. She kissed Aunt Jo goodbye and climbed into the carriage, Cole behind her. She reached for his hand and held it as they rode to the train station.

* * *

Diana watched out of the window of the Barry's own buggy, desperate to see Gilbert. They couldn't wait for him much longer.

"He's coming," she said, more to herself than to her father. "He'll be here."

Mr. Barry flipped his watch closed and said, "I'm sorry, Diana. I don't want to leave him behind, truly I don't, but we really can't wait much lon—"

Diana pointed through the window. "There he is!"

Gilbert waved to them, and from the distance, Diana could tell he was running. She laughed and looking back at her father, though he was annoyed with Gilbert's tardiness, she also recognized a look of relief on his face.

He was panting for air when he reached the Barry's. "Sorry I'm late." The driver took his bag and threw it on the back, securing it to Diana's trunk as Gilbert climbed to the seat next to Mr. Barry. "Thanks again for the ride."

Diana nodded politely and straightened her skirt.

"Been a while since you've been to Charlottetown, eh?" Mr. Barry asked.

"Yes, it has," Gilbert said.

"I'm excited to see Aunt Jo again," Diana smiled.

"Yes, yes, well we won't be staying there long. We have to get you settled back into Queen's so you can focus on your studies," her father said, waving the driver on.

"How are your studies going, Diana?" Gilbert asked.

Diana saw him wringing his hands together nervously. She nodded and figured conversation would help calm him, "My studies are going well, thank you. And yours?"

"Fine. Excellent," Gilbert muttered, obviously distracted.

"Are you planning on staying in Toronto after you complete your schooling?" Diana asked.

Gilbert finally looked up at her. Her gaze was unwavering, but his faltered as he said, "I… I'm not sure."

"Well, Avonlea would be _glad_ to have you back, Gilbert," Mr. Barry said.

Gilbert nodded and glanced out the window. Once they reached the station, they boarded the train, and Gilbert's nerves only grew.

"It's okay," Diana reassured him. "It'll be just like last time."

But Gilbert knew that wasn't true. He knew this time he wasn't going to leave with unanswered questions or unspoken feelings. He hoped Anne would feel the same.

* * *

Anne and Cole reached the station, and Cole went to buy tickets for them while Anne waited. She put away her parasol and looked up into the sky, clouds rolling peacefully. She had never felt so sure of anything. Her hands were shaking and her stomach was churning, but it was all out of excitement. She closed her eyes to imagine Gilbert's face, his eyes and lips. She imagined seeing him open his room door and gazing down at her in surprise.

"_Anne, why are you here?"_ he would ask, clearly happy to see her though his eyebrows would give away his confusion.

She wouldn't answer. She would just stand on her tiptoes and kiss him.

"_What was that for?"_ Gilbert would say, smiling and reaching for another kiss.

She would put a finger to his lips and say how much she cared for him, how much she wanted to be wherever he was, and how she didn't want there to be anything left unsaid between them. Then maybe she would kiss him again and pray Tommy wouldn't come out of his room and catch them.

Anne exhaled and opened her eyes to see the sky still looking back at her. She said to herself, "Nothing can go wrong today."

"The train was canceled," Cole said behind her.

Anne spun frantically, "What?"

"Our train to Toronto. It's been canceled," Cole said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her breaths were quickening, and Cole was quick to set down the trunk and hold onto her shoulders.

"We'll get on the next one. It's just a few hours away. We can wait in town." When Anne didn't answer, Cole said, "It'll be fine. Here." He led her to a bench, and they sat down together. People around them boarded and unboarded the trains, but Anne and Cole stayed seated. After a few moments of quiet, Anne finally grabbed Cole's hand.

"What if it's a sign?" Anne sniffled. "All these obstacles, the distance. Things have never been easy for us. Maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"I don't think it's a sign. I think it's just unlucky," Cole answered.

Anne laughed but shook her head. "Maybe it's silly to think he was my destiny."

"Don't let this one thing change everything. You'll find your way to him," Cole comforted her. Anne sighed and placed her head on Cole's shoulder.

"Anne?"

Anne and Cole peeked up to see Henry glancing down at them.

"Hello, Henry," Anne said. She wiped off her face as she stood up to greet him. "It's good to see you again."

"You, too." Henry smiled awkwardly before he gestured to Cole, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my dear friend Cole Mackenzie. Cole this is Henry Clark," she introduced.

Cole stood up and towered over Henry. He extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Henry."

"Nice to meet you," Henry answered. His attention went back to Anne. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Anne started to speak but found her eyes welling up with tears again, so Cole spoke up, "We were going to Toronto to see a friend, but our train got canceled."

"Really? Why?"

Cole looked to Anne, but when she didn't answer, he asked slowly, "Why are we seeing a friend, or why the train was canceled?" He wouldn't know the best way to answer Henry's question if it were the first.

"The train," Henry clarified. "I've never heard of them canceling a train before. Especially not to somewhere like Toronto." A look of realization spread across his face, "I hope my ride home wasn't canceled. I should go check." He started off but hesitated. "Anne, I'm sorry—"

"No, don't apologize," Anne started.

"I was hasty and surprising," Henry admitted. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot. It wasn't fair."

"It's okay," Anne answered. "I don't have any hard feelings."

Henry nodded, "Neither do I."

"I hope your train wasn't canceled," Anne offered when the silence between them lingered too long.

"I hope you find a way to your," Henry grinned, "_friend_."

Anne's breath caught in her throat.

"Goodbye, Anne," he said, entering the office.

Cole watched him go. "Is that the—"

"Yes, that's him," Anne replied.

Cole nodded and finally pulled his eyes away from the office, "He's handsome."

"He is," Anne agreed. She took a deep breath, "Maybe we should just go back to Aunt Jo's. I can go to Toronto another time or just continue writing to Gilbert."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked, unconvinced.

"Yes, I am." Anne smiled through her sadness at Cole, "I promise."

Cole shook his head and argued, "I know you too well to believe you saying that."

"I know," Anne muttered. "But I can't wait here. It's… utterly depressing to think that all these people are off to who knows where reconnecting with their own loves and families. These trains arriving could be bringing people's loves back to them, and I've… I've lost my chance for that today."

"Well, this is the train coming from Avonlea," Cole said. "Maybe a loved one will be returning today."

Anne suddenly perked up, "Diana!"

"I did overhead Aunt Jo saying Diana was coming to visit her before she and her father went back to Queen's this evening. Should we wait?"

Anne nodded and wiped her cheeks off viciously. Though the sadness was still evident in her face, she allowed someone new to occupy her thoughts: a bosom friend. "Yes, yes, please."

Cole hugged her tightly. "I love you, Anne."

"I love you, too," she smiled. "Thank you."

Cole pulled away and kept an arm around her shoulder as they watched the train pull into the station.

* * *

As soon as the train pulled to a stop, people flooded off and started moving in every direction on the platform. Anne struggled to see over the crowd for Diana. Cole even had to crane his neck at unnatural angles with no luck to see any glimpse of the Barry's.

"I'm going to stand on that bench for a better view. Watch the trunk, please," Anne told him. She started to push through the people for the bench. She muttered, "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry."

Someone knocked into her and grabbed onto her arm to steady himself, saying, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Anne interrupted. The grip pulled away, and the boy pushed through the crowd at a sprint. Anne spun to look at him, and from behind, she just saw someone in a cap running from the station. But something in his figure…

Her face went red and her eyes welled up. "Gilbert?" she whispered. She pushed her way back through the people, more aggressive this time, thoughts of Diana going from her mind as she followed the boy, but he was fast. She almost lost him. But finally, she pushed through the last of the thick crowd and made it to the end of the platform.

Anne shouted, "Gilbert!"

The boy stopped and turned to face her. It was him. Even at the distance, Anne recognized him. It was the boy she could never get off her mind, somehow in front of her and not in Toronto. The two stayed still at that distance, many people darting into the space between them as they stared at one another.

Anne finally called, "What are you doing here?"

"Were you going somewhere?" Gilbert shouted at the same time. He started taking steps back to her, pulling his hat off into his hand by his side. Anne saw his shoulders heaving up and down as he caught his breath.

Anne was frozen on the steps, unable to answer. Why was he there? What was he doing? Was she dreaming? Was it possible for him to get more handsome with each passing day?

"I missed you!" he called again.

Anne finally laughed and picked up her skirts. She ran to meet him, flinging herself into his arms. He embraced her tightly, lifting her off the ground slightly and turning them around. He was warm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I had to see you."

"You did?" Anne smiled.

"I couldn't leave things how we did. Especially when I heard…" he trailed off and set Anne back on the ground. "When I heard that someone had proposed."

Anne shook her head, reaching up and grabbing Gilbert's face. "Don't worry. It wasn't like that. I don't want to marry anyone but…" She trailed off, as well.

Gilbert tried to hide his smile at her comment but failed. He brushed a strand of red hair from her face and then rested his hands on her waist. She moved her hands to his shoulders, unable to stop looking into his eyes. Those eyes that had confused her so many times were clear as day now; he loved her.

"I was going to Toronto. I would've missed you," Anne suddenly realized.

"Why didn't you go?" Gilbert asked.

"The train was canceled," Anne mumbled.

Gilbert smiled, "I'm glad I didn't miss you."

The two gazed at each other for another moment before they started speaking over each other hastily.

"Listen, Gilbert, I love Avonlea. I want to end up there and be with my family, and not just the Cuthberts. I mean all my family, old and new, new being… well, you hopefully, but—"

"Anne, I was a fool. I can be a doctor anywhere, but you're not someone I should let slip by. I'll go wherever you go—"

"I can go back to Avonlea whenever. You need to finish school and establish yourself. I stand by what I said in my letter, I'll go to Toronto with you if you want me to. I want to—"

"I don't know why it took me so long, I should've said it last time I saw you here before school started, but I want you to marry me—"

"I don't want to impose myself on you and intrude into your schooling, but," Anne stopped immediately. They looked at one another, processing the fragments of words they had both heard from the other.

Anne quietly asked, "What did you say?"

Gilbert took a deep breath but then stopped, "Your letter?"

"My last letter. Did you not read it?"

"No, I… after Diana's letter I was scared it would contain rejection," Gilbert admitted.

"I was so worried!" Anne cried, swatting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Gilbert responded, chuckling.

Anne started, "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore—"

But Gilbert also spoke over her, "I couldn't bear the thought of you marrying someone who wasn't me—"

"I was waiting for a response," Anne stated. Gilbert was going to continue speaking, but Anne laughed and waved her hands in front of their face, "Wait, wait. You want to… do you…"

Gilbert exhaled and gazed at her.

"Ask me," Anne whispered.

Gilbert asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

Gilbert smiled largely, "Me, too."

She laughed and felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

Gilbert got down on one knee and pulled a small bag from his pocket. From it, he revealed his mother's simple wedding ring. He smiled at it and then looked up at Anne, "We won't have much while I'm in school, and even once I'm working, it won't be much."

"I don't care about that," Anne said, reaching for Gilbert's free hand and holding it tightly between both of her own.

He stated, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Anne replied, trying to hold her tears in.

"Anne," Gilbert started, smiling just at saying her name aloud, "Will you marry me?"

Anne gasped out in happiness, speechless.

Gilbert laughed and jokingly said, "Y-E-S?"

"Of course I will," she said, laughing with him.

Gilbert stood up and slid the ring onto her finger before swooping in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled away, both smiling at one another, and they were going in for another kiss when they heard cheers behind them. Diana and Cole were clapping from the train station stairs, Mr. Barry looking aghast at the public kiss, clapped his hands together a few times, as well.

Gilbert touched Anne's cheek, and when she turned to face him, they kissed again.


	15. The Engagement Party (Epilogue)

"Anne and Gilbert sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Minnie May sang as she skipped around the Barry's yard. Diana glanced over her shoulder to laugh at her sister as she continued to make flower chains to hang between the trees.

"Minnie May, that's quite enough," Mrs. Barry said. She fanned herself and gestured for her youngest daughter to follow her inside, "Come inside now. It's much too hot out here."

"But I want to stay and set up the party," Minnie May said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Diana held in a laugh. Minnie May turned to her with a glare, "Diana gets to stay outside."

"It's her friends' party. Now I won't ask again. Come inside with me, and we'll get refreshments for your sister and father," Mrs. Barry said tiredly.

Minnie May groaned but followed her mother inside. Diana and her father shared a glance.

"She's a real treasure, that one," he sighed, gesturing for Diana to give him the other end of one of the completed flower chains.

Diana handed it to him and said, "I think it was very considerate of you to offer to host Anne and Gilbert's engagement party."

Her father nearly smiled, possibly surprised that this daughter had offered him a compliment. "Well, it's the least we can do. Wouldn't want to stick it all to Sebastian and the Cuthberts when we have the means to do it here." He climbed up a step ladder and swung one end of the chain over a tree branch with a grunt.

Diana grinned and thought aloud, "It must be hard to be engaged for so long."

"They seem to be making the most of the distance," her father offered. Once he had climbed down the ladder, he stretched out his back. "I'll be right back out, Diana, but I need to take a short break."

"Of course."

Her father went inside, and she knew he wouldn't be back out that day. Her mother would offer him lemonade and sweets, and he would sit on the couch reading all afternoon. She gathered up another pile of flowers and sat down in the grass by a tree to continue making flower chains. As her hands wove the stems together, she couldn't help but smile thinking of her bosom friend's happiness. Anne had graduated from Queen's already, a year ahead of everyone else from their Avonlea class, and she would be the first to be married, as well. Diana knew her friend had gotten the great romance of her dreams.

She put down the chain, picked up one of the daisies, and stared at its yellow center, twirling the flower by its stem between her fingers. Though Diana had tried to force thoughts of love and boys from her mind, she did occasionally find herself envious of Anne and Gilbert.

"Diana," a voice called softly.

The sudden voice caused Diana to jump and drop the flower back into her lap. She craned her neck around the tree and saw Jerry smiling back at her. She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he gave her a mischievous smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Cuthbert wanted me to see how the decorations were coming along for the party tomorrow."

"Did they?" Diana asked, doubtful. She stood up and walked the flower chains over to their outdoor set of chairs. Jerry adjusted his hat and followed behind her, glancing at the decorated trees and bouquets.

"Anne will love it," he said.

"Hopefully Gilbert will, too," Diana said.

Jerry shook his head, "He won't care so long as Anne is happy."

"I guess you're right."

Jerry adjusted his gaze to her and opened his mouth to speak.

The sincere expression on his face frightened Diana, so she cut him off, asking, "Will you grab that pile of flowers over there for me?"

Jerry nodded and walked over to pick up her extra flowers. He approached her and held them out. She reached to take them from his hands, and Jerry said, "Thank you for your letters these past months."

"Oh, it was nothing," Diana stammered. She pulled away and organized the flowers into a couple of vases.

"I hope you will continue writing through your next year away," Jerry said. Diana looked over her shoulder, observing Jerry as he wrapped his arm around a nearby tree and swung himself around it.

"Maybe I will," she said. Jerry appeared from the other side of the tree and looked at her, expecting more of an answer. Diana simply shrugged and turned away before her smile gave her away. She was happy he had come to see her, and she was even happier her father had decided to go inside earlier.

"Well, even so, I will keep writing to you, if that's okay," Jerry said from behind her.

She nodded, "That's okay."

"Um, Diana."

Something in his voice made her feel like this wasn't the time for playful teasing or flirting. So Diana faced him. Jerry appeared nervous, but his classic, wide smile hadn't left his face.

She asked, "Yes?"

"I understand if you don't want it," Jerry started. He held out his hand, a tiny poodle resting in his palm. "But I won it for you."

Diana stared at the tiny dog figurine affectionately. "It is so lovely."

"Will you have it?"

"Of course," she said, taking it gingerly from his fingers. She stared at its little face, a smudge of dirt on its nose, probably from when she had thrown it to the ground at his feet. Diana continued looking at it as she said, "I don't want to lead you on again."

"I know."

"I don't know where life will take me after Queen's," Diana admitted. She glanced up at Jerry, "I'm not saying this because of your family and your position, but I'm not sure if we can be together… like that."

"I understand," Jerry said.

"But I do like you, Jerry," Diana offered. "And I want to keep writing to you and talking with you. Even if we're just friends, I want to be friends."

"That is okay?" Jerry asked.

Diana nodded.

Jerry said, "Then it's okay with me, too." He bowed, immediately embarrassed by the action, so he started to back away, "I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

"Yes, see you then," Diana called after him. As he found his way back to Green Gables, Diana went to her room and cleaned off the poodle before setting it on her nightstand on top of her books beside her candle.

* * *

"For Heaven's sake, Anne! What is taking you so long to get ready? You can't be late for your own engagement party!" Marilla yelled up the stairs. She turned to Matthew and grumbled, "See that Jerry has the horses ready."

Matthew nodded and went outside to check on Jerry.

"Anne!" Marilla called again.

"I'm sorry, Marilla," Anne answered, clamoring down the stairs clumsily. "I haven't seen him since my graduation last month, so I wanted to look my best."

"Well, if you are so desperate to see him, you should've been ready ten minutes ago," Marilla replied, smoothing down her own dress.

Anne appeared before her on the stairs in a beautiful new gown of green fabric. She had embroidered the hem herself with flowers and leaves. Her hair was delicately pinned up underneath her newest hat, adorned with more flowers.

"Well," Marilla said. Her eyes started to sting with tears, so she sucked in a sharp breath and said, "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you," Anne said, reaching for Marilla's hand.

Marilla squeezed Anne's hand in return before saying, "But you'll look even more beautiful on the buggy heading to the Barry's. Let's go." She took Anne's arm and tugged her along outside. Anne couldn't help but laugh at Marilla's anxiety. Once she was seated on the back beside Jerry, they took off.

"You look nice," Jerry said.

Anne glanced at him, "You, too. I've never seen those clothes before."

Jerry reached for the suit jacket he was wearing as if to hide it. "Is it too much? It's my father's."

"No, it looks very charming," Anne said, linking her arm in his. She reached up and took off his small cap, "Though you shouldn't wear this hat. It ruins the look."

"What hat should I wear, then?" Jerry asked. Anne stared at him for a while, unsure.

Matthew took his flat hat from his head and held it back to them.

"Matthew Cuthbert," Marilla said. "You can't go without a hat."

"I'm not going without a hat. Jerry," Matthew waved his hand, "I'll be needing that cap."

"Matthew," Marilla warned.

Anne took Matthew's hat and put Jerry's cap in its place. Matthew slung the worn cap onto his own head and looked at Marilla with a grin. She rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Lord help me," she muttered under her breath.

Anne placed Matthew's hat on Jerry's head. "There. A true gentleman. I can barely recognize you."

"Funny," Jerry replied.

"I mean it. Some of the girls will be awfully sorry they passed you by," Anne answered.

Jerry blushed and smoothed out his jacket again. Anne helped him flatten the collar, and they rode with anticipation to the Barry's house.

* * *

Gilbert rushed off of the buggy at the Barry's to go offer help for the final set-up of the party. Sebastian took his time stepping back to the ground. Elijah took the baby carriage from the back of the wagon and rolled it to Sebastian. Once Delphine was settled inside, Bash took Elijah's shoulder and made him look up at him.

"Would you mind watching her until I get back? If not, go in there and find Ms. Rachel Lynde, and she won't be able to say no to you."

Elijah glanced down at Delphine and then back up at Bash, "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something quick before the party starts," Sebastian replied. "Just watch her until I'm back. And you know, better keep an eye on Gilbert, too."

"Yeah, sure," Elijah answered. Sebastian started to walk off, and Elijah called after him, "It's your lady friend, right? The teacher?"

Sebastian didn't turn around but an unwelcome smile came to his face, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Elijah laughed behind him and rolled Delphine into the party, where Rachel Lynde immediately rushed to coo in her face and offer to take her off Elijah's hands for a bit.

* * *

Ms. Stacy hastily pinned up her hair and threw her hat on. She was running late, but after a quick glimpse into the mirror, she groaned and started to redo her hair. Anne and Gilbert's special occasion demanded her to look her best, not a strand out of place. After all, they were her two favorite pupils.

Once her hair looked more proper, Ms. Stacy picked up her hat and went for the door. As she opened it, Sebastian, who was about to knock, nearly fell in.

"Sebastian," Ms. Stacy said, shocked. She smacked her forehead while Sebastian stood up, "I'm not so late that they sent someone to find me, am I?"

"No, no. It's not started yet," he answered. He put his hands in his pockets and remained awkwardly on her front stoop rather than stepping inside.

Ms. Stacy sighed, "That's a relief. I was so frightened when I saw you. I don't want to ruin their special day with running late or causing a scene by—"

He interrupted her, "You're not late, Muriel."

Ms. Stacy held her tongue for a moment and looked at him. She would've spoken again, but Sebastian looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"Muriel," he started. "I… came to take you to the party."

"Okay?" she said, confused.

"Not because you need a chaperone or because you're late," Bash said. He got frustrated with himself and forced out, "but because I wanted to."

"You did?" Ms. Stacy said, understanding. She felt her heart race, and she kept her hands folded in front of her to keep them from shaking visibly.

"I can't promise anything now."

She nodded slowly.

"It's so soon after Mary…" he trailed off.

"I know." Ms. Stacy examined his troubled expression. "But whatever you think I want from you," she burst, stammering as she continued, "I'm not asking for anything right now."

He looked relieved and pleased when he answered, "Really?"

"Sebastian," she said, stepping out of her front door and closing it behind her. "I have no expectations of you. Mary was beautiful and wonderful and perfect, and asking you, _expecting_ you, right now to move on from her and that relationship… that is not something I want to do. I certainly will never truly move on from my lost loved one, and I don't expect others to do it, either." She stood up straighter, "But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your company."

"I would be a fool to agree," Bash replied.

Ms. Stacy bit her lip to hide a wide grin. "I don't want you to feel that because we are good friends or even kindred spirits that we have to be anything more than that. If your enjoyment of my company is strictly platonic, I don't want to impose myself and my own feelings. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"It's no burden to have… those feelings again," Sebastian said carefully. He leaned back against her railing. "It's only I feel…"

"Guilty," Ms. Stacy guessed.

Sebastian nodded. "I've spent so long loving Mary, even after she's gone. I don't want to feel like she's being replaced in my heart."

"The ones who lose are not pieces that can be shoved to a corner or covered up with another. They stay with us," Ms. Stacy replied.

"Is your Jonah still there?" Bash asked.

Ms. Stacy pointed to her chest, "He's still in there." She took a shaky breath, "But I know I like you, Sebastian. And I know I like Jonah. And somehow, there's room for both of you. I don't know how. And right now, more than anything, I just wanted you to know that I care for you. No expectations. No courtship if you don't want it. And if you never want to try anything, that's fine with me. I understand. But I'm glad you're here because I've wanted to express these things to you for a long time."

"Now, Ms. Stacy," Sebastian said. "I came all this way to express my own feelings, and you've gone and beaten me to it."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Can I escort you to Gilbert and Anne's party?" he asked, extending his arm.

Ms. Stacy nodded and wrapped her arm in his. As they walked back to the party, Sebastian pulled Ms. Stacy a bit closer to him.

"People will talk, though, won't they," Ms. Stacy wondered quietly.

"Of course they will," Sebastian replied. He glanced at her, "But they were talking before anyway, weren't they?"

Ms. Stacy nodded and allowed herself to bump into him slightly. She snuck a peek in his direction and was pleased to see a smile on his face, a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Congratulations, Gilbert," Tillie said loudly. She took a sip from her lemonade glass.

Ruby smiled, "It must be so wonderful to be engaged." She snuck a glance in Moody's direction that she thought was subtle. However, everyone caught it, and Moody started to blush.

"I'm gonna go say hello to…" Moody trailed off and wandered off to stand behind a tree. Ruby smiled at the group before going to join him. Everyone watched for a moment as Ruby approached Moody with a fake smile. Gilbert laughed watching Moody and Ruby pretending they weren't having an argument. Moody peered around the tree for a moment and looked at Gilbert imploringly. Gilbert merely shrugged.

Jane sighed, "Who would've thought Anne would be the first of us engaged?"

Gilbert smirked and took a sip from his cup of lemonade.

"Look, no hard feelings," Charlie said, patting Gilbert on the shoulder.

Gilbert glanced up at him, "Was there going to be?"

"Well, you know, I was the first to post about Anne on the notice board all those years ago, so," Charlie shrugged.

The group laughed, but Gilbert couldn't tell if Charlie was joking or not.

"Where is Anne?" Josie asked. She continued, "Late to her own party? That's classic."

"They'll be here soon," Diana replied. She, too, was waiting for the Green Gables group to show up, and while she was excited to see Anne, there was someone else Diana was more highly anticipating the arrival of.

"Anne said you two kept up your correspondence all year," Jane said. "Will that continue or is Anne going to Toronto?" She and Tillie giggled together at the thought.

"Well, she'll be staying at Green Gables until we're married later this year, and then she'll move up to Toronto with me. I have some connections up there who think a teaching position may open up."

"How romantic," Jane said.

"Teacher and student," Tillie joked and nudged Jane, "reminds us of a certain sister, doesn't it?"

Jane groaned.

"Quite a long engagement," Josie added.

"It's not ideal, but I'm just happy that Anne and I officially have a future together," Gilbert responded.

"Speaking of Anne," Jane said, waving her arm over her head. Gilbert turned quickly to look in the direction, standing up tall to try and find Anne.

The Cuthberts, Anne, and Jerry steadily made their way to the yard. Marilla and Matthew immediately walked across the yard to the Barry's with their refreshment offerings and thank you's for the party while Anne hesitated to take in all the flowers and people.

"Anne!" Diana cried.

Anne nearly didn't hear her as she grew distracted by the flowing flower chains above her head. She spun around, and the shiny green fabric of her skirt caught the sun and glinted. Jerry appeared behind Anne and whispered something in her ear. Anne turned to him and straightened his hat and jacket while Gilbert handed Charlie his cup and went to Anne. As Gilbert approached Anne, Jerry crossed paths to meet Diana halfway.

"Jerry," she sputtered, casting her eyes over his entire outfit, right down to his shined boots.

"Do you like it?"

Diana's hand reached out as if to grab it, but her hand hovered over his chest before she put it back at her side. "It's very proper."

"Thanks," Jerry smiled. "I think you're dress is very pretty."

Diana held her hands in front of her, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her party dress. He looked sleek and elegant in what she assumed was his father's suit, and compared to it, her dress looked almost gaudy with too many ruffles and ornaments. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Should we go and talk to everyone? They're starting to stare," Jerry said. He touched Diana's shoulder and faced her back to her group of friends.

"Oh, yes," she said. She allowed him to lead the way, but not before taking another glance at him. They rejoined Tillie, Jane, Josie, and Charlie. At the same time, Moody and Ruby made their way back to the group, both giggling like school kids.

"Engaged?" Jane pried.

Ruby whacked her and then smiled prettily at Moody, who let out a relieved sigh before leaving the girls to talk with Charlie.

Gilbert and Anne faced each other, both beaming with happiness at their meeting.

"Not too much longer now," Gilbert said, "until we're together without having to leave at the end of the day."

"Are you excited?"

"Of course," Gilbert replied.

"Me, too," Anne answered, sneakily taking his hand into hers.

Gilbert reached up and lightly touched one of Anne's curly tendrils. "You look wonderful. I've never seen this dress before."

"No," Anne said. "It's new, and I embroidered it myself. See." She lifted up one side of her dress to better display the decorated hem.

"It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as the woman wearing it," he said, offering his arm.

Anne blushed and said, "I never know how to respond when you say those things to me."

"You don't have to say anything. Though I will say, it's highly out of character for me to see you at a loss for words," Gilbert said. He placed his hand over Anne's on his arm and leaned over to quickly kiss her cheek.

"Well maybe I'll just have to find a way to make you speechless, then," Anne replied.

"I don't know if you'll be able to," Gilbert answered. "I always have something to say."

"Really?" Anne challenged him.

"Yes," Gilbert replied. He stopped them and turned Anne to face him. "Try to make me speechless. You won't beat me."

"Okay," she said, getting into the challenge. "I could say something like, you're the smartest man I've ever met."

"You're the smartest person I've ever met," Gilbert replied fast.

"See I couldn't say smartest person because I knew that it was me," Anne teased.

Gilbert laughed and nodded in agreement.

"How about," Anne started, "when we're apart, I can't stop thinking about you and when we'll finally be together?"

"Closer, but there is something I'm always ready to reply with. Something that no matter what you say, I can say to you," Gilbert said, taking her hands in his.

"And what's that?" Anne asked.

He kissed her hands and looked up at her, "I love you."

Anne raised Gilbert's hands to her own mouth and kissed them in return. She glanced up with a lovely smile and said, "And I love you, too."


End file.
